More Than They Know
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: What if someone else found Carrie in the streets? And what if this someone was connected to Emily somehow? How would JJ and the team take this new appearance and could this someone help Carrie? JJ/Emily pairing. Spoilers for 3x04
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own criminal minds. If I did AJ would be staying and Paget would be given the golden treatment along with her. I do own Chris and a few OC's**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

The revving engines of the dirt bikes were unmistakable through the suburb of the Denver town. The riders maneuvered through the town and raced through the streets. Two Kawasaki KLX 250's; a green and black one. Both riders were no older than seventeen. They took a turn and one looked at the other with a smirk as she pulled ahead. When she turned to face forward she gasped and hit the brakes and slid. She brushed herself off and pulled the helmet off and let her brunette curls fall past her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

She asked the girl as she stumbled and she immediately saw the blood.

"They killed us." The girl said falling into the rider's arms and clung to her for dear life

"Call the cops! I'm taking her to a hospital." She held the girl up. "Can you handle riding a bike to the hospital?" the girl nodded before the rider put her helmet on the girl and helped her onto the bike. "Hold on."

The girl didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped her arms securely around the other girl as they took off towards the hospital.

"There's been another murder; they're tending to the victim at a nearby hospital." Jennifer "JJ" Jareau said walking into the room she and the BAU team were occupying.

"The hospital? There's a survivor?" Hotch asked as JJ nodded.

* * *

"She was very lucky; the injection went into the soft tissue of the arm, missing the vein." The doctor said.

"That's odd, he never misses." Emily said.

"Like I said; she was lucky. She was also lucky that she's had someone here with her."

"Who?" JJ asked.

"The girl who brought her in on the back of her dirt bike." The doctor answered.

They walked into the room to see a curly haired brunette and the girl in the room. The curly haired brunette was sitting in a chair holding her hand and the girl who was attacked was lying in the hospital bed. They seemed to be talking and at ease. Emily immediately recognized the girl and knew the dirt bike by the emergency entrance was familiar.

"Chris?"

The curly haired brunette snapped her head up in shock.

"Mo-Emily?"

* * *

**Uh-oh Someone has some explaining to do?**

**How will JJ take the news?**

**Review please. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own criminal minds. If I did AJ would be staying and Paget would be given the golden treatment along with her. I do own Chris and a few OC's**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

JJ was shocked. Was this girl just about to call Emily mom?

She was screwed. She knew it.

Emily was shocked to see her here. The last time they saw each other she was begging to go on a cross country thing with a friend. Over the independent study time she took after finding out she was ahead in credits and finished the work given to her by her teachers.

"Uh, I'll be out in the hall while you guys talk." The girl; Chris said as the girl on the bed tightened her grip.

"Please stay."

"Ok." She said sitting back down. "Emily, this is Carrie, Carrie this is Emily and…"

"JJ." JJ said. "We're from the FBI. Can you tell us what happened?" JJ asked softly.

Carrie retold her story and Chris never let her hand go.

"Thank you Carrie, you've been very helpful." Emily said. "Christian, can I talk to you for a moment?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Carrie tightened her hold again. "I'll be a bit, JJ is here with you." Chris said walking out into the hall with Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I was passing through, me and Damian; we're on our way back to DC when I nearly hit her with my bike." Chris explained. Her blue eyes told Emily she wasn't lying. This girl was five foot four, blue eyes, brunette hair and only a teenager.

"Where is he?" Emily asked.

"The waiting room, I was only allowed back here because Carrie was calmer with me around." Chris said as Emily sighed.

"You're screwed later." Emily said as Chris nodded. They headed back into the room. "Ok, Carrie, we have to get back but Chris will stay here with you ok?" Emily asked as Carrie nodded. "And I'm sending Damian home." Emily told Chris who nodded.

"Get some rest Carrie." JJ said comfortingly as Carrie nodded.

Once in the hall Emily tried to explain. "JJ…"

"Why didn't you tell us? Me?" JJ asked hurt evident in her eyes.

"I wanted to, I really did, but work and everything got in the way and she doesn't adjust well to most things and she moved in when her parents died, I wanted to tell you JJ."

"But you didn't and that's what hurts."

"I wanted to tell you after Garcia found out-"

"Garcia knew about her?" JJ asked as Emily mentally kicked herself.

"She just came over one day." Emily explained.

"I've been over plenty of times, how come I never met her?" JJ asked.

"She's away at school or out with friends or at one of her games or work, JJ I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm telling you now and that should be enough." Emily sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry but it just hurt, we tell each other everything."

"So are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok." JJ said hugging Emily who quickly returned it.

* * *

"Any word on the girl who took her to the hospital?" Hotch asked as JJ and Emily walked in.

"Yeah, Christian Prentiss, she's my god-daughter."

"God-daughter?" Morgan asked.

"Her parents passed away almost a year ago, she's been living with me since." Emily explained. Time to let the rest of the team know.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Morgan asked.

"I told Garcia, well Garcia found out on her own, I took those two sick days and helped settle her in and Garcia just showed up and I told JJ at the hospital." Emily answered.

"We've been over plenty of times." Morgan said.

"Wait, you've been to Emily's?" Reid asked as Hotch, Morgan and JJ nodded.

"You can come check it out later Reid." Emily said as Reid smiled.

"What was your god-daughter doing here?" Hotch asked.

"She and a friend took some independent study time and went on a cross country dirt bike trip." Emily said waving it off with her hand. "I sent her friend home and Chris is with Carrie in the hospital."

"Ok, let's get back to work."

* * *

Chris placed the last of the flower deliveries down and looked over at Carrie who was looking at all of them.

"Someone must really like you." Chris said as Carrie shrugged.

"I don't know who would be sending me all these." Carrie said as Chris nodded.

"Not that popular or are all your friends just team mates?" Chris asked.

"The second one."

"I know that feeling, basketball, soccer, volleyball, softball, I somehow managed to balance them with music and theater." Chris sighed taking her seat once again.

"What happened to your family?" Carrie asked.

"What makes you think anything happened to my family?" Chris asked curious.

"I heard Emily say something about when you get home."

"My parents were killed in a car crash, they had business to get to and I was at some party when it happened." Chris said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, besides, I shouldn't be bringing down your mood." Chris said.

"My mood's been down." Carrie sighed.

"Get some sleep Carrie, I'm right here and I have three silver and two gold kick boxing medals backing me up." Chris said making Carrie smile slightly.

"You're gonna be here when I wake up right?"

"I always am." Chris said as Carrie laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Well, Carrie and Chris are bonding and JJ and Emily are ok. **

**But can everything be ok so quickly?**

**Review please. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own criminal minds. If I did AJ would be staying and Paget would be given the golden treatment along with her. I do own Chris and a few OC's**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chris was woken up by Carrie's screams. The security tried to calm her but Chris shoved them away and took her in her arms.

"Carrie! Wake up!" Chris yelled and Carrie snapped her eyes open just as Emily and JJ ran in. "You're ok." Chris said softly running a hand through Carrie's hair.

"It was daddy." She sobbed.

"We brought a change of clothes." Emily said hoping to help her out.

"From the house?"

JJ nodded. "I didn't know what to get so I just grabbed three of everything." JJ said with a smile and Carrie nodded.

"It looks like a flower shop in here."

"Yeah, they came in shortly after the news cast." Carrie said swallowing hard.

Emily relayed the information and they went to find the UnSubs. But they found a crime scene instead.

They had Carrie come in later and identify one of the UnSubs.

Chris was reading a parts magazine when Carrie sat down next to her.

"Hey." Carrie said and Chris looked over the top of the magazine.

"Hey, what's up?" Chris asked turning the page.

"Nothing much, do you ever think there are happy families?" Carrie asked and Chris sighed.

"I heard your talk with Emily after you identified Ervin. No family is perfect, Carrie, you just have to remember that. There are happy moments and perfect moments but they aren't constantly perfect." Chris said.

"What was yours like?" Carrie asked.

"My family was a bunch of business people, I spent more time with Emily than I did them and it got to a point where I would call Emily mom and I still do occasionally. But Emily told them about it and they started sticking around longer." Chris explained.

"So you didn't really relate huh?"

"Never, we fought constantly." Chris laughed. "But even though I still loved them and I knew the loved me."

"How can you be sure?"

"They wanted me to grow up strong and I could understand that, so many people were trying to take them down and when they died I got everything, sure I can't touch it till I turn eighteen but my parents did love me no matter how many times we argued."

"Think my parents were like that?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know much about your parents, so I wouldn't know." Chris said truthfully.

"The night it happened we went out for Chinese and I wanted to go on a weekend retreat with my friends and they said no, I tried persuading them but I got mad and called them out on their high school experience." Carrie sighed.

"This have anything to do with your many extracurricular activities?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, they had me join all of them to pad my resume." Carrie said.

"You didn't have to do them Carrie; your parents just wanted you to have a better high school experience than they did and to get you into a good college." Chris explained. "At least that what it sounds like to me." Chris shrugged.

"I am such a horrible daughter." Carrie sobbed as Chris gathered her into her arms.

"No you're not. You're a great daughter and your parents wouldn't want you to think that, you were angry and they understood that, you're the one being hard on yourself." Chris said rubbing her back.

"Really?"

"Really, now come on, let's go get some food, I haven't really eaten anything in two days and I would love some Mickey D's." Chris said as Carrie wiped her tears away and nodded.

When they returned Emily was looking for them.

"Where were you?" Emily demanded hugging both of them taking Carrie off guard.

"We went to eat." Chris said holding up a bag of food to Emily. "Brought you guys something back in case." Emily handed the bag to Reid.

"We need you to help us get Ervin to talk; can you do that for us?" Emily asked as Carrie looked at Chris and nodded.

"Remember he will be in handcuffs, so you have nothing to worry about." Hotch assured her.

"And I will be in there with you." Emily put in.

"Ok." Carrie nodded.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Carrie." JJ put in.

"I do." Carrie said firmly.

"Remember we're interested in Gary, his whereabouts, his next move…" Hotch continued.

"I will keep him on point about that Carrie; just try your best to keep him engaged." Emily said as Carrie nodded.

Hotch showed her to the room.

"Ok, I'm sorry, can…can we just stop and think about this for a minute?"

"She'll be ok." Emily assured.

"She's a kid. What is she trying to prove here?" JJ asked.

"That she's a good daughter." Emily and Chris sighed and JJ let her go.

Once they got the information they needed Emily comforted Carrie before leaving her with Chris and heading out with the others.

"I can take her." Emily said after they closed the case and she was cleaning up their case files with Hotch.

"Take her?"

"Carrie, back to DC, I already have one kid staying with me and they seem to be attached to each other." Emily said.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I have room, money and you know, she's smart, two or three years and she goes to college."

"Prentiss, this is the job and I need to know you can be objective."

"And I need to know I can be human." The words were out before she could stop them.

Hotch sighed. "JJ couldn't get a hold of the family in LA, see JJ and get the papers drawn up." Hotch said as Emily looked at him shocked.

Emily went to find JJ while in the bull pen Carrie and Chris were talking.

"So, what happens now?" Carrie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no where to go, do I go into foster care like those guys?" Carrie asked as Chris shook her head.

"I don't think Emily will let that happen and neither will I. If I have to bribe a judge to push it through I will." Chris said.

"Why?"

"Because I like you, you're a great person and you have to show your parents that you're gonna do your best and succeed in life, you can't really do that from a foster home." Chris said. "Plus, having a sister around would be nice; I am an only child you know."

"How old are you?" Carrie asked.

"Seventeen in three months." Chris answered.

"Dang it, I'm younger." Carrie said as they shared a laugh and JJ and Emily came up.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, we wanted to know, well, I wanted to know, how would you feel about coming to live with me, I mean, us, me and Chris?"

Carrie looked at Chris who gave her a knowing smile. "I'd love to; I don't really have much left here."

Emily looked between the two teens. "What did you say?" Emily asked Chris who shrugged.

"Nothing much, I just get to say I told you so." Chris smirked at Carrie who bumped shoulders with Chris.

"How long till the paperwork gets through?" Carrie asked.

"A few days, so we can pack up what you need and we'll either fly or drive back." Emily answered as Chris smiled.

"I have a bike, you can fly." Chris said.

"Well in that case we might be driving so I can stuff the thing on the roof." Emily said.

"Don't be a buzz kill Emily." Chris said as Emily smiled.

"Come on, Garcia got us a suite at the hotel." Emily said as they nodded and grabbed their things. "And no detours Chris." Emily said as they headed out to the cars.

"Fine." Chris said.

Emily, Carrie and JJ got into the SUV and Chris got on her bike. Emily started the car and rolled the window down. "Helmet."

"I know, get off my back woman." Chris said in a teasing tone as Emily chuckled.

"Someone has to look after you, cause god knows you don't."

Chris laughed pulling the helmet on and started the bike waiting for Emily to go and she followed.

* * *

**JJ, Chris, Emily and Carrie all get personal in the next chapter. But just how personal?  
**

**Review please. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own criminal minds. If I did AJ would be staying and Paget would be given the golden treatment along with her. I do own Chris and a few OC's**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning they were meeting with a social worker and Chris was needed to be present which meant she was waking up at an ungodly hour and she made it known that it was an ungodly hour every ten minutes until Emily shoved the hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"Thank you." Emily smiled at the teen and handed Carrie her own cup before making one for her and JJ who decided to stay behind with them.

"Why do I have to be there?" Chris asked taking a careful sip of her coffee.

"Because you have to tell the social worker how it is living with Emily." JJ answered as she got the breakfast tray from the concierge. "Thank you." She closed the door.

"Can't I write it down like a statement, it wouldn't be my first." Chris said and Emily snapped her head to her so fast it's amazing that she didn't get whiplash. And the look she was giving Chris scared the shit out of her. "I mean…that would totally be my first."

"What was it about?"

"Daniel's estranged mother wanted her son, but the courts didn't want him around her and Andy's ex-boyfriend was pissed that she left him for a girl." Chris said.

"She didn't leave him for you did she?" Emily asked and Chris gasped.

"What makes you think it was me?" Chris asked.

"She kissed you after Drake was sentenced to juvie and it was in the court room." Emily said as Chris nodded.

"True, but that caught me off guard just as much as the next person and I didn't date her after that." Chris said.

"Hold up, can we back that up?" JJ asked.

"Oh, let me clear all of this up, I'm bi, most people are ok with it, lord knows it took a long time for my parents to be ok with it and when grandma found out…" Chris trailed off and made a face.

"My mother wasn't that bad." Emily defended and Chris gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"She went on and on about how she was glad I wouldn't be knocked up but she also said something about great-grandchildren and something or other, but I do remember sitting there for about an hour waiting for her to finish ranting." Chris said.

"You're bi?" Carrie asked more curious than shocked.

"Yeah." Chris shrugged.

"Cool." Carrie said.

"See, why couldn't that be yours, my parents and grandma's answer, it would have been easier." Chris said pointing to Carrie.

"I was shocked, your parents had plans and your grandmother, I have nothing to say about her." Emily said.

"I wish that was the reaction my parents gave as well." JJ said softly not even realizing she said it.

"Your parents didn't take it well?" Emily asked as JJ looked shocked.

"Uh, yeah, they…well my mom, wasn't ok with it, my dad said he would love me no matter what." JJ said with a smile at the end.

"Sounds like you and your mom aren't close." Carrie said.

"Not anymore."

"She's crazy then, she should know how great you are." Emily said with a smile.

Chris and Carrie looked at the two and exchanged a look. They nodded with a look that said they would talk later.

"Come on Em, we're all spilling our hardships, what about yours?" Chris asked.

"Well, unlike you Chris, my mother had a tantrum, she tried hooking me up with as many guys as she could, we argued and avoided each other for awhile, my father was as supportive as he could." Emily said.

"Wait, you're all gay or bi?" Carrie asked as they nodded.

"I'm bi." JJ said.

"Gay." Emily shrugged.

"How old were you guys?" Carrie asked.

"I was fifteen." Chris answered.

"I was in college, probably twenty." JJ answered.

"I was twenty four when I told, but I was sure when I was twenty two." Emily answered.

"We're not gonna start talking about first times and first whatever's right?" Chris asked.

"Got something to hide?" Emily asked as Chris scoffed.

"No."

"First kiss?" Emily asked.

"I was fourteen, to the junior varsity quarterback."

"First time?"

"Haven't had one yet." Chris said proudly.

"First boyfriend?"

"My first kiss."

"Girlfriend?"

"Senior cheerleading captain when I was a sophomore."

"She was gay?" Emily asked surprised as Chris nodded.

"Most people gave me props for bagging the cheer captain but she wasn't a whore as most people thought, she was pretty cool, never pressured me into anything, took me out, I felt pampered, but I never took what I couldn't give." Chris said.

"She sounds nice." JJ commented.

"Yeah, she's great, she's on a cheer scholarship at NYU and I see her once a month for dinner and when she comes to visit family we hang out. She's my best friend; I helped her through a lot." Chris said.

"Like?" Emily asked.

"Abusive dad, first foster home, then her brother was medically discharged from the army and he came and took her."

They ate breakfast and headed to meet the social worker. Carrie was cool with them and had no objections or any problems.

"So miss Sloan…"

"Prentiss." Chris corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't use my parents surname; I haven't since I was fifteen."

"Alright, miss Prentiss, how are living conditions with Agent Prentiss?" the social worker asked.

"They're cool, I know she works and it involves traveling, but she puts in as much time for me as she does for work, she comes to as many games as she can, there for every parent teacher meeting, she's a great parent, she was there more than my own parents." Chris said.

"Food and clothing wise and living arrangements?"

"I don't know why they call it a condo when it has three rooms, she leaves money for food when she leaves on assignment and always brings some groceries home when she leaves work, I do my own shopping and just cause I'm a trust fund baby doesn't mean I use it, I have a job and I love being independent and Emily gives me whatever I need and she's ready to do the same with Carrie."

"So you have no objections in Agent Prentiss' decision to take miss Ortiz in?"

"None whatsoever, she accepts me for who I am and we've bonded over the past few days, it'd be nice to have someone around when Emily's away on assignment."

"You're left home alone?"

"Yes, but her co-worker Penelope Garcia check up on me everyday they're away."

"But other than that you're alone?"

"Yes, I'm sixteen and can take care of myself, my grades are good, teachers love me, my coaches adore me and even though I hate it my best friend will come stay with me."

"Best friend?"

"Damian Welch."

"A boy."

"Is there a problem with that? He's my best friend and if he wants to stay he can even though sometimes I would much rather be alone."

"She allows you to be alone with this boy?"

"I'm bi, he's gay, there won't be any sexual activities between me and him. Now get to the point, this is about Carrie's future, not me."

JJ, Emily and Carrie were trying not to laugh at Chris' words.

The meeting soon finished and they went back to the hotel.

They were all ready for this to end and leave.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own criminal minds. If I did AJ would be staying and Paget would be given the golden treatment along with her. I do own Chris and a few OC's**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

Three days finally went and gone and the adoption was finalized pretty quick and the Ambassador somehow caught wind of it and it surprised Emily and Chris who were now currently using their free time to argue about who tells the Ambassador the news of the development.

"Is she that scary?" Carrie asked as JJ, Chris and Emily answered in unison.

"Yes."

"She's an ambassador, growing up with her was hard." Emily sighed and Chris looked at Emily's stomach then the sketch pad in her hand. She continued to work on her sketch and didn't notice JJ.

"Whatcha working on?" JJ asked looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Chris looked at her sketch pad and closed it. "Nothing, art project." Chris lied.

"Everything is packed, we just need to load the rental and get going." JJ said as they grabbed their things and all Chris had was a stuffed backpack and messenger bag.

"You call when you need to stop for gas ok?" Emily asked as Chris rolled her eyes.

"I have a reserve tank mom, and I shoved two gas cans so we won't need a gas station and I get seventy miles to a gallon." Chris said as Carrie and JJ snickered at the mother-daughter couple.

"How many gallons is that?" Emily asked and Chris looked away and mumbled. "What?"

"One point ninety gallons." Chris admitted.

"We're gonna get some more."

"I have two half gallon cans in the side pockets of my bag." Chris said pointing to the pockets on the side of her backpack. "And one more in here." Chris added pointing to her messenger bag.

"Chris, you are so stubborn!"

"I learned from you!"

"You couldn't be more lenient?" Emily asked.

"Again, I learned from you, if you wanted me to be lenient you should have taught me to be."

"I did!"

"Why are we arguing?" Chris asked.

"Because you have how many gas cans? And how many miles each can?" Emily asked as Chris threw her hands up

"We can fill them up when you need to fill up the Tahoe!" Chris shouted pointing to the rented Tahoe.

"Christian, there is no need to yell." Emily said in a calmer tone and Chris looked at her incredulously.

"Really? Ok, I don't like carrying many gas cans incase of an accident, not saying I get into them, but I'm already unsure of the gallons in the Tahoe, please just trust me? It goes seventy to the gallon I should get at least one hundred and twenty miles before it hits empty, don't freak out ok? And I have a reserve tank" Chris asked as Emily glared.

"I don't like it but I trust you." Emily said as Chris smiled.

"Thank you." Chris said pulling her helmet on.

They hit the road and Emily made sure she could see Chris in the rearview mirror.

About two hours and a half later Chris stopped shortly to fill the tank and caught back up with the Tahoe easily. She told Emily to let her stop on her own and she would catch up even though she knew Emily would just slow down anyway. It was a cycle and when Emily needed to fill up Chris filled up just to make Emily feel better and every stop they filled the gas cans.

Carrie asked Chris how she and Damian managed to travel like that. Chris answered by telling her that Damian had a bag full of gas cans and a container for them on the back of his bike; but he took the bag on his way home.

They would stop for breakfast, lunch and dinner and continued on their way.

When they finally arrived in DC they couldn't have been happier. They dropped JJ off before going to Emily's condo. They would bring the car to the rental place later.

Chris brought Carrie to the room they would now be sharing and gave her the grand tour.

They spent that morning bringing in what Carrie brought with her and cleaned out the trash from the rental.

"Sorry about the mess, but like I said, I balance a lot at school." Chris said picking sheet music off the floor. "So, the futon can be unfolded or stay a couch if you like, I never liked bunk beds so I never put the top bunk on it." Chris said picking up a guitar and placing it on her bed.

"You play?"

"Yeah, piano, drums and the flute as well as the violin." Chris cringed at the last part. "Wasn't my choice."

"Emily's?" Carrie asked as Chris shook her head.

"No, my mom's, it wasn't terrible but I would have rather had not taken the classes, the dance classes were ok and vocal lessons, but some weren't necessary and Emily let me drop as many of them as I liked when I moved in." Chris smiled.

"What's the ambassador really like?" Carrie asked taking a seat on the futon.

"She's not all that bad, well not to me, because I'm the grandchild, not biologically, but I'm as close as she's gonna get and she'll love you just because you're her grandchild too, and don't even argue it, it doesn't matter how you came to be her grandchild the fact is you are and I don't mean to offend you or anything or your family." Chris said the last part in a rush.

"I know you guy's aren't trying to replace my family I just really miss mine. Did you miss yours?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged.

"I hated my parents but I loved them, I still love them, but I didn't, not for awhile at least, then I began to miss them, we weren't close so there wasn't much to miss." Chris answered.

"I guess that's true."

"But there was a time when my mom would play the piano and teach me and all the while we'd sing along." Chris smiled fondly at the memory. "Those days ended when I was ten and Emily took over teaching me the piano."

"Emily plays?" Carrie asked.

"Her dad wanted her to have some musical background; her mother thought it was good publicity." Chris shrugged.

"Her and her mother aren't close?"

"Grandma spent more time as the ambassador than she did the mother, the only true parent figure Emily had was her grandfather and her dad on more occasions than her mom." Chris said.

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but I think Emily turned out great, her main goal is to not end up like her mother." Chris said pulling a few pillows and blankets from the closet.

"I don't think any kid wants to be there mother after they hit puberty." Carrie chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I have to go make sure my bike is ok after the long ride back, so I'll let you rest." Chris said as she put the pillows down and with the blankets and Carrie nodded.

"Ok."

Chris was kneeling next to the bike in the parking space of the condos and was replacing the chain when JJ walked up.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey JJ." Chris smiled as she stood and wiped her hands on a rag. "Emily and Carrie should be awake by now, is there something I can do for you?"

"I just brought take out for dinner." JJ said holding up the bags and Chris smiled and dramatically put her hand over her heart.

"Oh thank god! You've saved us from Emily's cooking." They shared a laugh. "But no, really Emily's a great cook." Chris wiped her hands as clean as she could get them and took one of the bags from JJ. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

"Thank you." JJ smiled as she followed Chris.

Chris put her key through the lock and opened the door to find Emily in boxers and tank top making coffee.

"We got dinner and company." Chris said placing the bag she had on the island and took the one from JJ placing it down beside the other.

JJ had her eyes transfixed on Emily's body giving it more than a once over. Chris sees this and smirks before tossing her jacket to Emily who looks flushed and embarrassed; and she slips it on.

"I'll go change." Emily says heading upstairs.

"And wake Carrie." Chris chuckled as Emily nodded.

"She settle in ok?" JJ asks as she takes the food containers out of the bags while Chris washes her hands.

"Yeah, I'm going to start trying to convince Emily to buy a house, my room is decent for two people, but not all our stuff." Chris answered wiping her hands dry on a rag.

"I see, I though there were three rooms?" JJ asked as Chris nodded.

"Mine, Emily and the study, well, mine and Carrie's now."

"You have no problem with that?" JJ asked as Chris shook her head.

"Nope, never had a sibling, it's a nice change." Chris said as they set the table and got out drinks.

"When do you go back to school?" Emily asked as they ate and Chris thought for a second.

"I go back next Monday." Chris answered. "You enrolling Carrie soon?"

Emily looked at Carrie. "I'd be happy to get back to school." Carrie said.

"I'll talk to the principal tomorrow." Emily answered.

"Are you gonna join any teams?" JJ asked as Chris groaned. "What?"

"I have a soccer meeting tomorrow, then the night shift at work." Chris groaned.

"Soccer meeting? For what?" Emily asked.

"See who's gonna be on the team for the spring season." Chris answered.

"Can I come?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged.

"Why not?" Chris shrugged.

"Where do you work?" JJ asked.

"I work at a car garage and music shop, but I repair instruments and sound boards."

"Two jobs?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, music shop on Wednesday and Friday, Car garage, Tuesday and Saturday." Chris answered.

When dinner was over they settled for a movie. Emily and JJ settled on the couch while Chris and Carrie took a huge recliner.

"I'm surprised." Emily said walking in with popcorn.

"What?" JJ asked while Chris glares.

"Chris is sharing the recliner." Emily smirked and Chris scoffed.

"I have to get used to this sharing thing, besides, you take up more room when we share this thing." Chris pointed out as Emily rolled her eyes and hit play.

They ended up asleep halfway through the movie. Well JJ and Emily did. Carrie and Chris were having a thumb war while the movie continued.

"Are you sure you're ok with me joining soccer?" Carrie asked as she avoided Chris' thumb.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how good you are, only four people are good on the team we have right now." Chris said. "That would be me, our goalie and two others. Our captain sucks and the coach is gonna wait till after we see how much skill we get after the meeting." Chris sad as Carrie pinned her thumb and counted to three.

"Ha!"

"How do I have kickboxing medals?" Chris asked herself as they cast a glance at the two agents.

"What do you think we should do?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged.

"How heavy do you think JJ weighs?"

"What?"

"Just a guess." Chris urged.

"About one ten maybe one twenty." Carrie shrugged. "Why?"

"Mom is gonna kill me." Chris said getting up and scooping JJ up carefully as to not wake her.

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked in a yelling whisper.

"Moving them, I know that couch isn't as comfy as it looks." Chris said heading upstairs. She came back a few moments later and picked Emily up.

Chris placed Emily on her side of the bed and tucked the two agents into bed. She smiled at her handy work and smirked when she saw JJ scoot towards Emily. She was so dead in the morning. She knew it and she was locking her door tonight.

* * *

**How much trouble will Chris be in?**

**Review please. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own criminal minds. If I did AJ would be staying and Paget would be given the golden treatment along with her. I do own Chris and a few OC's**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

When Emily woke up she silenced her buzzing cell phone but noticed a weight on her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of blonde and immediately felt the blush travel through her whole body. She remembered the events of last night but didn't remember how she and JJ ended up in her bed.

Oh god!

Emily panicked nearly jumping out of bed but thought against it afraid to wake the blonde in her bed.

OH GOD!

Emily found they were both very much clothed and got out of bed as silently and slowly as she could as to not wake JJ.

Chris was so dead! Emily swore walking across the hall and went to turn the knob but found it locked. She was about to bang on the door but instead grabbed one of the three landlines that was sat on a table outside the room door and dialed Chris' cell as to not startle JJ or Carrie.

Carrie groaned and hit Chris' shoulder that her head wasn't leaning on.

"What?" Chris groaned tightening her grip on Carrie.

"Phone." Carrie mumbled and Chris pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered.

"What?"

"You are dead."

"It's five in the morning mom, I have practice in four hours, let me sleep." Chris groaned.

"Hang up." Carrie muttered swatting blindly at the phone.

"How did I get in my bed with JJ?"

"Get some more sleep and just enjoy it mom." Chris said before hanging up. Not knowing she would get her own shock three hours later.

Emily climbed back into bed next to JJ and tried to calm her heart and finally got to sleep thirty minutes later.

After moving JJ and Emily Carrie and Chris went upstairs when the movie finished and put on another and they laid on the futon. Sometime during the night they had fallen asleep and Carrie ended up in Chris' arms cuddling into her and Chris was holding her protectively.

Eight came around and both woke up to Chris' alarm clock. Once realization of how they were rushed over them both girls jumped apart but their intertwined legs brought them to the floor since Chris was closer to the edge.

"Sorry." Chris groaned as Carrie got off her.

"It was a shock." Carrie said as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, sorry again."

"Don't apologize, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Carrie said as Chris smiled.

"Glad I could help, now I have to get ready." Chris said walking into the en suite bathroom.

When they were both ready Chris grabbed her backpack and duffel bag and left.

Emily was up and getting ready and JJ was shocked and confused when she woke up. She sat up in bed.

"Em?"

"Chris carried us up here last night after we fell asleep." Emily said coming out of her bathroom.

"Oh, ok." Inside JJ was freaking out. She and Emily shared a bed?

"We should get ready for work."

"We aren't taking the bike are we?" Carrie asked as Chris chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I actually have a car." Chris said pulling her keys out of her pocket and hit unlock and opened the trunk of a Jeep Wrangler. "Come on." She said tossing her bags in.

Carrie got into the passenger seat. "Emily got you a bike so who got you this?" Carrie asked.

"Emily's mom; or as I like to call her grandma. Trust me, you get a trust fund and other good stuff being in the Prentiss family and I know you don't want to take the trust fund, but knowing grandma, she already has it for you." Chris said starting the Jeep.

"I don't want to take your family money, I'm already grateful that you guys are giving me a home." Carrie said as Chris pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

"I didn't want to take the money because my parents left me a lot and Elizabeth still gave me the trust fund and added me to her will." Chris chuckled. "Then again, I spent two years travelling with them and that's when I met that master thief who taught me what she could." Chris smiled.

They got to the meeting and the coach smiled seeing Chris walk in.

"Ok, now we can start."

"Sorry, I'm late coach." Chris said.

"No problem and who is this?" the coach asked looking at Carrie.

"Oh, my sister Carrie, she's moving to our school and wanted to join the team."

"I didn't know you had a sister." One of the players said as Chris shrugged.

"Well, I do now." Chris smiled at Carrie.

"I'm her foster sister." Carrie put in and the occupants gasped.

"Oh." Coach said.

"Its fine, Chris and her mom are great."

"I thought your mom died."

"Tara!" Chris shouted. "Shut up." She said softly.

"Sorry." Tara was dirty blonde with green eyes and when standing she was five foot six.

"So, Carrie, any good?" Coach asked as Carrie shrugged.

"I was junior varsity captain at my old school." Carrie said trying not to brag.

"Well then, you might find a place here yet." Coach smiled as they started going over the next season schedule and plans.

"Ok, let's hit the field before Chris leaves us for band." Coach teased tossing jerseys to the players "Carrie!"

Carrie looked up from Chris' Barnes & Noble Nook. "Yeah?"

"We're a girl down; you're on Chris' team." Coach said as Carrie nodded and put the Nook back into Chris' backpack and took the jersey from Coach as Chris jogged up.

"I got some shorts that should fit." Chris said digging through her duffel bag handing Carrie the shorts and pulled her keys out. "Let's go get you some cleats and pads." Chris said as they jogged to the locker room and Carrie changed while Chris went to the equipment room and got a pair of cleats after getting Carrie's size and got a pair of shin guards out.

"Thanks." Carrie said as she put the pads and cleats on.

"Ok, let's go ladies!" Coach yelled before blowing the whistle.

"Ok, so Tara is on the other team and she is our best goalie, if you get a goal past her its luck or skill." Chris said.

"Have you ever done it?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, but that's because she's my best friend and I know her, but she knows me so it wasn't easy. We got Danielle or Danny as our goalie, she's not as good as Tara but she's good." Chris said as they started the game after another whistle from coach.

JJ sat in her office trying to concentrate on the files surrounding her but she could only concentrate on her morning. She had to borrow a shirt from Emily as well as a tooth brush and treated her for coffee as a thank you for sharing the bed. She smiled at the thought of sleeping next to Emily. She was pulled from her thoughts by her door being pushed open by her best friend; Penelope Garcia.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hello sweetie pie!" She beamed. "How was your night?"

"It was ok; I ended up staying at Emily's." JJ answered before she could stop the words.

"What? Spill! I want every detail!"

"We had just gotten back to town and I took a nap then brought take out to Emily's for the four of us and we watched a movie and ended up falling asleep." JJ recounted the events of last night.

"And? I know there is more." Garcia said pointing an accusatory finger.

"We fell asleep on the couch but Chris, thought we'd be uncomfortable and moved us to Emily's bed where we just slept. Nothing more." JJ said as Garcia squealed happily.

"I love my niece." Garcia beamed. "How was the morning?"

"It was fine; we got ready for work and got coffee."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"No kissing or revealing of feelings?" Garcia asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"JJ you have been crushing on Ms. Prentiss since she got here. How could you not do anything?" Garcia asked.

"Because, she has too much to handle right now, a relationship wouldn't be good and I know she's gay but I don't think she likes me that way."

"Anyone could see that, well, me and my chocolate Adonis know that, so does Reid and Hotch. How did you not know?" Garcia asked.

"Because I don't go prowling through people's lives."

"I say go for it." Garcia said.

"What if she doesn't like me like that?" JJ asked.

"Jayje, she'd be stupid to reject you, besides, I don't think that'll happen." Garcia said.

"How do you know?"

"Sweetie, I know everything." Garcia said with a pointed look before walking out of the office.

Chris and Carrie walked into the locker room after the practice and hit the showers. They changed and since Carrie's shirt was soaked in sweat Chris gave her a tank top and her letterman.

"Wow." Carrie said looking over the many patches on the letterman.

"Yeah, I stayed busy, Emily was on assignment when my parents died and I was at a party with a few friends." Chris sighed as she picked up her backpack and duffel. "If you don't want to tag a long all day and night, I can drop you off on my way to work." Chris said.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I like tagging along, get to know my new sister." Carrie said stuffing her things into the duffel bag with Chris'. "Why did you introduce me as your sister and not your foster sister?" Carrie asked curious.

"Because I already feel like you're family, don't forget that and if you need to talk, there's me, mom or JJ." Chris reminded as they walked out to the car.

Chris was already wearing her uniform and they shoved the bags into the trunk again and it being Wednesday Chris was working at the music shop.

"Why are you open all night?" Carrie asked as Chris clocked in.

"You'd be surprised how many people need sheet music or a tune up or repair." Chris chuckled waving to her boss.

"You stay here on your own?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I find the peace calming and the plus side Tara's dad owns the place." Chris said sitting behind the register.

"He has no problem with me being here?" Carrie asked as Chris shook her head.

"He trusts me not to bring crooks or bad people in here." Chris said as Tara's dad waved to both of them and left.

"Who else works here?" Carrie asked.

"Tara, on the days I don't, her dad says he doesn't mind giving me a job but he doesn't want us to distract each other." Chris explained. "But most times it's just me except Friday, then me and Tara work together with a few other guys, Devin's sick today so he won't be in and with Halloween coming up people who have sound boards want to make sure they work right." Chris said.

"When did you have the time to learn how to do all this?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged.

"Whenever my parents were gone or I was bored and helping my uncle fix up cars, I learned on my own pretty much." Chris answered grabbing a remote off the counter next to the register and hit the play button.

Paramore soon filled the shop.

Emily called to check up on them when she got home from work and asked if Carrie was sure she wanted to stay all night with Chris and she said yes since someone had to make sure Chris didn't fall asleep during the night.

An hour later Chris hit pause on the remote and walked over to the piano. "You play any instruments?" Chris asked as Carrie nodded.

"Mostly just the flute." Carrie chuckled as Chris nodded and patted the spot next to her on the piano.

"Well, let's change that." Chris smiled and took Carrie's hand. "Take your right hand here." She placed it down and put her fingers on an individual key. "Your left right here." She placed her left down.

For the next hour Chris was teaching Carrie basic songs like lullabies and nursery rhymes.

"Wake me up in ten minutes huh?" Chris asked as Carrie smiled. She saw how tired Chris was after they finished at the piano.

"Sure."

Thirty minutes later Carrie was shaking Chris awake.

"Hey!" She whispered loudly shaking Chris with more force.

"Huh? What?" Chris mumbled sitting up on the piano benches she set up into a makeshift bed.

"I gave you thirty; now get your lazy butt up." Carrie said nudging her shoulder with her own.

"Thanks." Chris yawned.

"No problem, you look like you needed it." Carrie smiled helping put the piano benches to the right pianos.

"So if tomorrow is a school day why are you taking the night shift?" Carrie asked.

"Because big boss man Bobby knows I'm not returning to school till Monday and its extra hours." Chris said.

"You call him that?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, it boosts his ego a bit and Tara tells me not to, but hey, it gets me ten cents more an hour." Chris joked. "I'm kidding about the pay."

"Ok, so what do you usually do when you work nights?" Carrie asks.

"Play the instruments, make sure they're tuned and what not, fix things in the back and my favorites are deliveries that have to get verified for the morning delivery." Chris said.

"Sounds busy."

"Not really." Chris said pulling a magazine from under the register and scowled. "Wrong one." She blushed when Carrie caught site of the magazine in her hand.

"Who's porn?"

"Devin's for when we work the night shift together, he reads porn and I read People." Chris says shoving the magazine back into its hiding spot and grabbing a People magazine off the rack in front of the register.

"You have weird friends." Carrie chuckles as Chris nods.

"I guess that's what makes us work as friends." Chris shrugs. "I mean, I have my issues, Tara has hers, Devin and Damian are twins but the exact opposite, Devin likes girls and Damian likes guys, and we get along great." Chris smiles.

"And you being bi?"

"Me being bi just means, Devin and Tara bug me about hot guys and hot girls while Damian bugs me about the same thing Tara bugs me about, except Devin has this twisted thought that I'll give in to his charm and pick a hot girl to have a three sum with him." Chris laughed then began to blush hiding behind the magazine. "And I have no idea why I just told you that."

Carrie made a face but laughed. "No problem, I've heard worse."

"Yeah, but you didn't need to hear that about your foster sister."

"I thought you were my sister?" Carrie asked as Chris smiled.

"You're absolutely right."

The two spent the rest of the night going over the tabloids and making fun of pictures and things in them.

Four came around pretty fast and Bob; Tara's dad relieved them of duty.

"Was yesterday a school day?" Carrie asked as Chris shook her head.

"We have Fall formal coming up and they are using Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday to set up, but there is school tomorrow-err-today." Chris corrected.

"Fall Formal?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, we have it after Halloween but they like to get a jump start, last year's was a disaster because nothing was finished on time and we were setting up while people were dancing and eating." Chris laughed. "Funniest thing all year."

They got into the Jeep and headed home. Carrie fell asleep on the ride home and Chris decided her bags could wait till later and carried Carrie up to the condo and to her room. She tucked her in and headed back down to get her things. That's when she noticed her mother's parking spot was empty. She figured she got called in to work and grabbed her things.

* * *

**Review please. :-)**


	7. AN

**AN: I really have no idea where I'm going with Carrie and Chris' relationship. I was thinking of keeping it as close sisters and Chris' first love comes back shaking things up. But I was also thinking maybe to have them as a couple. **

**Since my mind is so jumbled about which one I shall let you the readers decide.**

**Please let me know which one you like the best.**

**A. Just sisters with Chris' first love shaking things up.**

**B. Chris and Carrie becoming more using the foster sister thing as a reason they can never be together.**

**(And I just thought of this one as I was writing this.)**

**C. Chris and Carrie become more using the foster sister things as a reason they can never be together but when Chris' first love come back shaking things up.**

**Please vote so I can finish the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**The vote as of now is:**

**A-4**

**B-1**

**C-6**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7**

Emily sat up on the couch uncomfortably as she stretched sore muscles. Her first coherent thought other than pain however, was that she was not in her own home. Her head was throbbing and she had a few choice words she had no idea she had said out loud till she hear a voice from behind her.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin but settled for falling to the floor.

JJ giggled seeing the startled agent. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." JJ said helping Emily to her feet.

"What happened? And how did I get here?" Emily asked yawning.

"You don't remember?" JJ asked. 'I can work with this.' She grinned internally.

"No, why?"

"You don't remember going out for drinks and us getting drunk and coming back here? You insisted that you should get home in time for Chris and Carrie to wake up but the alcohol got to you and you passed out by the door so I put you on the couch." JJ said watching Emily's face contort in utter shock and embarrassment

"What? Oh my god JJ, I am so sorry, that is not how I imagi-" JJ couldn't stop the laughter coming from her lips. "Why are you laughing?" Emily asked hurt that JJ would laugh while she was pouring her heart out.

"Emily, it was a joke, not a well thought one obviously, but you went to interrogate a suspect with Derek on a local case and he lunged at you by jumping over the table and you hit your head pretty hard." JJ said between laughs and Emily turned beet red. "Are you blushing?"

"That is so embarrassing." Emily groaned sitting back down.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, the doctor said you hit the floor pretty hard. So you don't remember Morgan helping you in here?" JJ asked as Emily shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to either; you were out cold when we arrived."

"What time is it?" Emily asked as JJ checked her watch.

"Six thirty in the morning."

"Damn it, it's the girl's first day back and at a new school." Emily said checking her phone which was dead.

"Come on, your car is still at work, so I'll drive you home to shower and change." JJ said as Emily smiled gratefully. But in JJ's head she was going over the words Emily had said before she started laughing to stop Emily from saying something she probably didn't mean to.

'She imagined us having sex?' JJ thought to herself as Emily pulled on her shoes and she went up to get changed.

When they arrived Carrie was sat at one of the bar stools watching Chris cook.

"Morning." Emily said.

"Where were you last night, I fell asleep on the recliner around five waiting for you." Chris said as Emily checked the clock. It told her it was already seven twenty.

"How long have you been up?"

Carrie looked down guilty. "Since six thirty and its ok Carrie, don't feel guilty, I never would have been awake to eat or cook mom's breakfast." Chris said giving Carrie a sincere smile. "You never answered my question tough." Chris told Emily.

"Oh, I took a hit to the head at work and JJ brought me to her place." Emily said as JJ waved to the two teens.

"Morning." Carrie said as Chris placed the plate of bacon and pancakes on the island counter with eggs and toast.

"Eat up." Chris said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna shower first." Emily said.

"Sure." Chris said as Emily went upstairs. Once she was sure Emily was out of ear shot she turned to JJ. "Can I get you something to drink? And ask what your intentions are with my mom?" Chris asked casually opening the fridge.

"Orange juice and excuse me?" JJ asks as Chris pulls out the juice and some glasses.

"What are your intentions with my mom, I mean with the looks you were giving her, there has to be something and staring at her ass while she walks away is a dead give away." Chris said handing the blonde agent the glass of juice and placing one in front of Carrie.

JJ blushed at having been caught but cleared her throat. "I care about her and if she'll have me I'd gladly date her, but till I find the courage to tell her I'm in denial." JJ sighed taking a sip of her juice.

"Huh, this is déjà vu." Chris said taking a piece of bacon off the plate.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember having this talk with mom a few months ago with aunt P." Chris said then shrugged as the coffee maker beeped. "Ooh! Coffee." She smiled turning and grabbing the pot and four mugs. "You want any?" both nodded and Chris poured the hot liquid in to the mugs passing them out leaving one for Emily.

"So how are things for you Carrie?" JJ asked as Carrie shrugged.

"Ok I guess, Chris talked me into seeing a shrink." Carrie said taking a careful sip of her drink.

"You'll enjoy Dr. Reynolds, he's cool and when he jokes it's just to calm you down when he thinks you're going over, it really helps." Chris said as JJ raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" JJ asked.

"I see him every now and then about my anger issues." Chris said as JJ looked at her curious.

"Anger issues?"

"I started to hate my parents just as much as I missed them because they left me, I hated their jobs, I didn't hate them." Chris said. "I did a bit, but they were still my parents JJ." Chris said as JJ nodded.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Emily asked once she was ready.

"Take Carrie to the shrink at noon then lunch and home." Chris said.

"Come by work after, Garcia would love the company and you can meet the new guy." Emily said.

"New guy?" Carrie asked.

"David Rossi." JJ answered. "And you should come, it'd be fun."

"You gonna hand me a twenty for your lunch?" Chris asked Emily who rolled her eyes.

"I can't even get treated to lunch."

"No, I'm actually broke till I get my pay checks Friday." Chris said as Emily sighed and handed her a fifty. "Gas?" Chris asked as Emily rolled her eyes and handed her two twenties. "Thank you."

"I wonder then don't want to know where your pay checks go." Emily said as Chris smiled innocently. "We'll see you two later, do you have the pass to get you on Quantico?" Emily asked as Chris nodded handing her the sandwich she made from the eggs, bacon and toast with a pancake in the middle.

Emily eyed the food.

"It's not poisonous, if you don't want the pancake take it out and eat it separately." Chris huffed as Emily and JJ headed off.

"You shower and get ready and whatever else while I nap." Chris said going over to her recliner. Within minutes she was asleep.

Carrie picked up the dirty dishes and began to clean them. They had a dishwasher but Carrie felt the need to keep busy. So she cleaned the dishes spotless and put them in the dishwasher to dry. After that she made sure Chris was comfortable and headed upstairs to shower.

She stood under the hot spray and washed her hair quickly then put the drain stop in and turned the shower head off and the tap on. She had three hours till her appointment and so she laid back in the tub of hot water and tried to relax.

JJ was sitting in her office thinking extremely hard about her and Emily when the door opened and in stepped Garcia.

"Hey sweetie, how was your night with Emily?"

"She slept and didn't remember what happened when she woke up and I played a stupid prank." JJ sighed remembering the words Emily said.

"What kind of prank?"

JJ proceeded to tell her.

"Oh, that's cold!" Garcia said. "How are the girls?"

"Good and they should be on their way in with lunch." JJ said looking at her watch then up at her door when there was a knock and Chris stuck her head. "Speak of the devil." JJ smiled motioning for Chris to step in.

"Hey, where's Carrie?" Garcia asked hugging her.

"Asleep on the hall floor, so if you two could help me real quick?" They nodded and stepped out in the hall where Chris' backpack laid next to Carrie's sleeping body. "It wasn't easy juggling her and my bag."

"You can put her on the couch in my office." JJ said as Chris scooped Carrie into her arms and placed her on the couch.

"Ok, let's go eat." Chris said closing the door and following them to the bull pen.

"Where's Carrie?" Emily asked as Chris walked in with the two blondes.

"Asleep in JJ's office, here's your food, I didn't know what you guys wanted so I got a variety." Chris said pulling a bag out of her backpack handing it to Emily and another to JJ. "The rest is mine and Carrie's." Chris said as she looked at Rossi.

"Right, Chris, this is David Rossi, Rossi, this is my god-daughter Chris, Carrie is asleep at the moment." Emily introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I read your book." Chris said.

"You're a fan?" David asked as Chris shrugged.

"It was on my teacher's desk while she was screaming at the class and I was bored, it was a good book."

"Just good?" Rossi asked.

"Don't ask me to kiss ass, I only do that with Emily to keep from getting grounded." Chris said honestly.

Rossi smiled. "I like her. She's honest."

"When she wants, you should check your pockets." Emily said as Rossi began to pat them down and furrowed his brows.

"I can't find my…" Chris held his wallet up. "How did you do that?" Chris asked handing Rossi back his wallet.

"When I shook your hand and told you I wasn't a kiss ass, I leaned slightly closer and let my hand drop slowly." Chris said then added. "You can check the cash since mom never believes me when I say I didn't take anything." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Because you always take a ten or twenty." Emily said.

"True." Chris shrugged.

"I thought she was your god-mother?" Rossi asked.

"She is, but my parents died about a year ago in a car crash and Emily was more of a parent than them, they were always running off for work." Chris said checking her watch. "I'm gonna go wake Carrie." Chris said walking out.

"Those two getting along ok?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Carrie's calm with Chris and Chris is calm with her." Emily said.

"I understand Carrie, but Chris?" Morgan asked.

"Chris is on the edge a lot, she has anger issues." Garcia said.

"Now afraid of the teenaged girl." Reid said reading his book.

"Why would that be?" Emily asked.

"Statistically speaking, teenaged girls are already loaded on hormones." Reid said.

"And an adult woman?" JJ asked as she, Garcia and Emily eyed him expectantly.

"Never mind I said anything." Reid said hiding his face behind the book.

"Good choice." Rossi laughed as Chris walked in.

"I thought you were getting Carrie?" Emily asked as Chris nodded.

"I did, she had to go to the bathroom." Chris said as Emily nodded.

Carrie joined them about five minutes later and smiled shaking hands with Rossi.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Rossi said as Carrie leaned on Chris for support as she yawned.

"How was your nap?" Emily asked.

"Good."

"Your appointment?" Emily asked and Carrie tensed visibly beside Chris.

"We'll talk about that later." Chris said subconsciously rubbing Carrie's shoulder with the hand she threw over her shoulders.

"Ok." Emily said as Hotch came out of his office.

"We have a case." Hotch told the team then looked at Chris and Carrie. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, I work tomorrow so depends what time." Chris said.

"An old friend of Haley's passed in an accident and doesn't want to bring Jack to see that kind of thing and her sister also knew the family; can I trust you to watch Jack for a few days?" Hotch asked as Chris and Carrie looked at Emily who shrugged.

"Yeah, if Carrie's cool with it." Chris said and Carrie nodded.

"Thank you." Hotch handed them a key and piece of paper. "Just let yourselves in, Haley is expecting you three hours from now."

"Well then we'll let you work and we'll head home to pack a few things." Chris said hugging JJ and Garcia and kissed Emily on the cheek. Carrie hugged the three women and they gave the others smiles.

The case brought them to Oregon in search of a few missing kids. It was no big deal till they found out why they called Hotch right away. Six kids go missing in one night and the rest of the week something of theirs is found; hair, nails, clothes, then at the end of the week their bodies.

The hotel they were staying at only had five rooms open to them and JJ and Emily knew the boys would want their own leaving the two female agents to bunk with each other.

When they decided to get some sleep and head back to the hotel Emily decided to call Chris to see how they were doing.

"How are you three?"

"We're doing great, Jack's amazing and Carrie's great with him but I can see her hurting, having Jack is reminding her of her brother."

"I was afraid of that, how is she right now?"

"Good, making Jack a snack, he's an adorable kid."

"I know he is; how are you doing?"

"I already told you; I'm fine."

"Chris…"

"Fine, I'm worried about Carrie and Jack, I don't want the nightmares to come and have them scare Jack, I'm worried that I won't be able to help her one day and she'll be left to deal with it on her own."

"Chris, you're just looking after them, you're protective, it's in your nature to protect those you care about and you always had a big heart." Emily smiled as JJ walked in from the bathroom in her pajamas. "Besides, I'm glad they have you, I remember a time I was called to the school because you broke a guy's nose." Emily chuckled and could practically hear the teen roll her eyes.

"He deserved it; he shouldn't have slapped Tara's ass and said inappropriate things."

"I believe you sweetie, but I should get some sleep. Take care of them and yourself."

"I will, stop babying me." Chris huffed.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

Emily hung up and smiled at JJ who climbed into her bed in the double bed suite.

"How are they?" JJ asked.

"Good, Chris has her worries, but she always worries." Emily smiled.

"Sounds like someone else I know." JJ smiled pulling the blankets up.

"She must be an amazing woman." Emily smirked.

"Ok little miss cocky." JJ laughed lying down.

They settled into bed and shut off the lights with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Next we see how Carrie and Chris are doing in a home alone with a two year old.**

**We get near the end of the case and how much JJ has put together about her and Emily.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**The vote now is:**

**A-4**

**B-0**

**C-7**

**So we have a winner.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Carrie?" Chris called as she walked in from work. She smelled like grease and metal and wanted nothing than a shower and food.

"In the kitchen." Carrie answered as Chris kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen to see them making mac and cheese.

"You look exhausted." Carrie chuckled seeing the grease covered clothes and spots on her face.

"I am, we were restoring an old Hummer for the boss' friend and the thing is near impossible." Chris sighed rubbing her temples with grease smeared hands.

"Go shower, we'll save you some." Carrie said as Chris smiled.

"Thanks." Chris said walking out of the room to the guest room she and Carrie were sharing. She gathered her towel and clothes before walking into the bathroom to shower.

Chris walked into the living room to see Carrie building a house out of mega blocks with Jack.

"How was your day?" Chris asked sitting on the couch beside them.

"It was good; he's very smart for a two year old." Carrie smiled as Chris nodded.

Chris checked her watch. "Come on." She sighed standing back up. "You got an appointment let's go." Chris said as Carrie groaned and picked up Jack.

"I don't wanna." Carrie whined like a child.

"He's the kid, you're a teenager, let's go." Chris said as Carrie rolled her eyes and followed her to the door grabbing Jack's bag and her own.

"Can we just tell Emily I went and I don't?" Carrie asked as Chris gave her a look.

"Fine, I'm going." Carrie grumbled.

"It'll help, I promise, if you won't talk to me or mom, then you can at least talk to him." Chris said as Carrie nodded and followed her to the Jeep.

* * *

Emily and JJ got to the precinct and found six officers on the ground. Emily and JJ rushed to see if they were alive and were relieved to find that they were.

"What happened?" JJ asked an officer who was in and out.

"They're holding it up inside." He mumbled almost incoherent.

Emily pulled out her gun and JJ followed suit while calling 911.

They sidled into the building. Checking the corner Emily motioned for her to follow. Creeping around the corner they could see into the bull pen saw all the officers and their team with their hands up.

JJ leaned more to see into the room and gasped but Emily motioned for her to be quiet.

"What do we do?" JJ whispered so only Emily could hear.

"I need you to shoot one of the guys in the arm." Emily instructed as JJ lined up a shot.

"Got it."

"Shoot." Emily said as JJ took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"So Carrie, how are you?" Dr. Reynolds.

"Same as I was yesterday when you saw me." Carrie shrugged.

"And how is that?"

Carrie sighed. "How is this gonna help? I talk to Chris."

"And what do you talk about?"

"The same things I told you about yesterday."

"And what was it?"

"Are you asking for me to hit you?"

"Why do you wanna hit me?"

Carrie balled her hands into fists. "How is this helping me?"

"It allows you to vent. When I saw Chris everyday for two weeks she had to have a punching bag and paper targets for BB guns with the faces of people she hated." Dr. Reynolds said picking lint off his tie.

"Who's faces?"

"Her parents and Emily." He answered.

"Emily?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That you should ask Chris." Dr. Reynolds said.

"She told me she hated her parents for leaving her, she never told me she hated Emily." Carrie said softly.

"Ask her when we're finished, this is about you, not Chris." Dr. Reynolds said. "How do you feel about your parents deaths?"

"I told you."

"How do you feel about it right now after talking about Chris'?"

Carrie sighed. What did she feel? "Anger, fear, sadness and guilt." Carrie said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I was horrible to my parents the night it happened and I wish I could go back and a better daughter to them, I'm mad at the guys who took them from me and myself for yelling at them, I'm scared because the nightmares don't go away, I barely sleep and the only time I did peacefully I had Chris and I'm sad because I miss my mom and dad, I miss Danny, my brother." Carrie listed off.

"What do you mean you had Chris? The night you slept peacefully?"

"She was there, we watched a movie and I…" Carrie thought about that night.

"You?"

"I fell asleep in her arms." Carrie said.

"You never mentioned that." Dr. Reynolds said leaning back into his chair.

"You never asked." Carrie retorted making Dr. Reynolds smile.

"Touché."

"Is it over yet?" Carrie asked.

"What?"

"This session?"

"No, this is to help you." Dr. Reynolds said.

"How long do I have to keep coming here?"

"Once school starts for you and Chris you'll only need to come on Thursdays. But for right now everyday." Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I don't wanna be here!" Carrie cried.

"Why?"

"Because you irk me!" Carrie shouted. "I can handle this; I don't need help from anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because I have Chris and Emily, I don't need you! You just keep trying to bring the bad to the top at once! At least Chris and Emily wait to ask and give me space!" Carrie continued to raise her voice.

"So you don't hate Emily or Chris for it?"

"No! The only thing I can be mad at them for is the fact I feel as if Emily is trying to be my mother! I had one and she's dead!"

"You said them, what does Chris do that makes you mad?"

Carrie was on a roll. "She's there! _All_ the time! She's there when I don't but do need her! She's there as if she has some sensor on me or something and it drives me insane! She acts as if I'm about to break when all I want is a break from her but she never leaves!"

"Do you want her to?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"No."

"Why?"

* * *

Bullets rained over their heads as they ducked. Once the first shot was fired all hell broke loose. Every agent and police officer drew their weapon and fired as the perps fired off their automatic rifles. They retaliated and the bodies were hitting the floor. Wounded or dead they didn't know.

The commotion finally died down and those unwounded rushed to the aid of those harmed.

Morgan was helping dust off Reid while Morgan and Rossi were helping people off the ground.

"EMILY!"

* * *

**Review Please. :-)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

She doesn't feel anything but pain. Every part of her body is numb except for the pain in her shoulder and sides. She can hear a voice but can't make out the owner. The volume and thinking makes her head pound more. She opens her eyes but only hurts herself by the intense bright lights in her face.

She immediately shut them but that was a mistake. The second her eyes closed she saw nothing but darkness, felt nothing but numbness and heard nothing but a shrill beep.

"She's coding!"

* * *

Carrie stared at the wall behind Dr. Reynolds.

"Carrie?" She looked at him. "Do you want Chris to leave?"

"No."

"Why?"

Carrie stared at the wall again. "I don't know."

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

Dr. Reynolds nodded with a deep breath. "Why don't we end for today and we'll continue tomorrow."

"Sure." Carrie said walking out of the room.

Carrie found Chris on the phone pacing while bouncing Jack on her hip while he played with an action figure.

"Ok, yes, thank you for calling Morgan, I'll tell her, we'll be on the next flight with Garcia and we'll call Haley and let her know, yes we'll hurry, Morgan I heard you, we'll be there." Chris said exasperatingly. "Bye." She hung up and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Carrie asked as Dr. Reynolds came out.

"Yeah, hey doc, we need to cancel her Friday, Saturday and Sunday appointments." Chris said.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Reynolds asked as Chris shook her head.

"Mom's been shot."

* * *

JJ was restless. After they concluded that all the blood on her was not hers they released her. She couldn't just sit and wait though. She was pacing. The guys tried to get her to sit and calm down but she couldn't. She tried to drink something or eat but that didn't help. She was scared. Her mind was on overdrive.

Once the shooting started and one of the five of the shooters turned and fired in their direction Emily covered her with her body and rushed them to the ground. It had been two hours since they arrived to the hospital already and JJ was trying to think of Emily and what could happen. Her mind wandered to Chris and Carrie.

"Oh god!"

"What?" Rossi asked.

"Carrie and Chris."

Morgan rubbed her shoulder. "I called them on our way here, they're coming with Jack and Garcia, they should be boarding a plane by now."

"That quick?" Reid asked.

"Knowing what Emily has told me about Chris on our nights out Chris is probably raising hell and using the family name." JJ sighed with a small smile.

She didn't know how wrong she was. Chris was raising hell however, just not with at a ticket counter at the airport.

* * *

"I don't care how old I am not! The fact of the matter is that this is my family plane and I have the license to co-pilot, what I need is for you to get me a pilot and stop telling me how old I am not!"

"Chris, your parents' will says eighteen, I can't go against that." The man in front of her was a man at least in his late thirties. His brown eyes honest and his build told them that he looked younger than he was.

"No, the will says the company is not mine till I am eighteen and shall be ran by my cousin Matt, the assets however are in my command, do you really want to test me? My god-mother is in the hospital possibly bleeding to death, so unless you want to join her in the afterlife you are going to get me my damn pilot!" Chris yelled.

Garcia was covering Jack's ears as Chris argued and Carrie watched in amusement.

"Emily's hurt?" He asked as Chris rolled her eyes.

"I kept trying to tell you but you never let me finish." Chris said as the guy grabbed a pilot's cap and jacket.

"Let's go." He walked them to the hanger and opened the door.

"You have a co-pilot's license?" Carrie asked as Chris shook her head. "Then why did you say you had one?"

"I did." Chris said. "It was for a helicopter though." Chris said as Carrie and Garcia followed her into the jet.

"Chris knows where things are and please be seated and buckle up." The pilot; Mark said.

Chris got a child's seat for Jack and buckled it down. Garcia buckled Jack in while Chris and Carrie put their bags in the compartments assigned.

"Ladies, gentleman and Chris we are taking off in ten minutes so please buckle up and enjoy the flight."

Chris rolled her eyes but sat down and buckled up anyway.

"How are we getting in the air so fast? We didn't get a flight plan or anything." Garcia said as Chris smiled sheepishly.

"I may, or rather my family may own the tarmac we're on." Chris said as Garcia and Carrie gaped at her.

"What?"

"Sloan Industries?" Chris asked as Garcia stared.

"That's the family business?" Garcia asked as Chris nodded.

"The electronics company?" Carrie asked.

"That and firewall and virus protection programs, we also make car engines, and many other electronics, like amps and sound boards, lights and even surf boards in the beach areas." Chris said.

"I didn't think there was any relation." Garcia said.

"I only told you my family was business people who passed away in an accident; I never told you who they were exactly." Chris said as the jet jerked forward and made its way across the tarmac.

When the plane landed Mark asked if he was staying or flying back alone. Chris told him he could head back and they would fly back with the rest of the BAU. They said their goodbyes and headed to the front where Morgan was waiting for them. They tossed their bags into the trunk and Chris buckled the car seat from the plane in to the middle of the backseat.

"Thanks for this Morgan." Chris said as she and Carrie buckled their seat belts.

"No problem baby girl." Morgan said driving off to the hospital.

Once they arrived Chris handed Jack off to Hotch who smiled at the sight of his son. Jack smiled and hugged his father before saying he missed him.

"How is she?" Carrie asked hugging JJ.

"They won't tell us." JJ said.

"They wouldn't?" Chris asked as JJ shook her head.

"They said family unless stated differently in her medical proxy." JJ sighed.

"Did they read the proxy?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, why?" JJ asked.

"Because after you it's me." Chris said. "Actually I take that back, she rearranged it, it's you then Aunt P." Chris said as JJ stared in confusion.

"Why me?" JJ asked.

"You were the closest she was to on the team, Aunt P because she knew about me." Chris said.

"Then why wouldn't they tell JJ anything?" Rossi asked.

"I am going to find that out right now." Chris said walking to the nurse's station. Ten minutes later a doctor came up.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, who is the daughter?" he asked.

"I am, actually I'm her god-daughter and this is her foster daughter, I'm Chris and this is Carrie." Chris pointed.

"And Ms. Jareau?"

"That's me." JJ piped up.

"And Ms. Garcia?"

"Present."

"Ok, Agent Prentiss sustained three bullet wounds, two in her right rib cage and one through her left shoulder, the two in her ribs missed anything vital but the one in her shoulder was really close to her heart."

"Is she ok?" Chris and JJ asked in unison.

"Yes, we repaired the damage and she is currently resting."

"That's good, when can she leave?" Chris asked.

"Excuse me? It is in best interest that she stays." Even the team was curious about the urgency.

"I understand that, but she hates hospitals and always has since she was fifteen." Chris said as the doctor pursed his lips.

"I understand, she should be able to leave in about three days, we want to make sure she heals properly." He said as Chris nodded and he left.

"I hate him." Garcia said bluntly as they all nodded.

An hour later a nurse walked in and said Emily was awake and asking for JJ.

JJ knocked softly on the door and Emily smiled seeing her.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked shutting the door and taking a seat on one of the plastic chairs.

"Better, are you ok?" Emily asked as JJ nodded.

"Yeah, Chris and Carrie are here if you want to see them." JJ said pointing to the door.

"When did they get here?" Emily asked.

"An hour ago, why am I on your medical proxy?" JJ asked as Emily blushed slightly.

"You saw that?"

"No, they wouldn't tell us anything, Chris told me when she got here and learned we knew nothing about your condition."

"When can I leave, I hate hospitals." Emily grumbled as JJ giggled. It was like music to Emily's ears. "What?" She was curious.

"Chris told the doctor the same thing when she asked when you could leave." JJ said.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling really?" JJ asked.

"Honestly I feel like crap, but when it went down I was scared shitless." Emily said honestly.

"Of course you were, I was." JJ said as Emily shook her head.

"I wasn't scared for me." Emily began. "I was scared for you."

"Why?"

"Because if anything had happened to you I would never forgive myself." Emily said looking at her hands that were sitting on her lap.

* * *

Chris finished calling her two bosses telling them she wasn't going to make it to work and they told her to take her time. She looked to Carrie and sighed.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow the car?"

"For what?"

"Get away, Carrie looks like she could use some air." Chris said as Morgan handed her the keys. "Thanks." He nodded and Chris extended a hand to Carrie.

"Where are we going?" Carrie asked.

"Do you trust me?" Chris asked as Carrie looked between her sincere face and offered hand. She sighed and took her hand. Chris pulled her up and led her out of the hospital. "Come on." Chris said opening the passenger door for her.

"Where are we going?" Carrie repeated.

"Anywhere." Chris shrugged. "You looked like you needed some air and out of there." Chris said jabbing her thumb at the hospital before closing the door.

Carrie looked at her grateful and smiled. Her conversation with Dr. Reynolds came to mind about Chris and she was starting to figure it out a bit.

* * *

"Emily, you risked your life for me, I owe you my life." JJ said.

"You don't understand JJ." Emily groaned sagging into the stiff hospital bed.

"Then help me." JJ said as Emily took a deep breath.

"It's complicated." Emily said.

"Un-complicate it for me."

"I don't know how to say it." Emily said wiping her face with her hands.

"Then write it down."

"No words can explain it." Emily said.

"Then show me." JJ said taking Emily's hand.

Emily pulled JJ closer to her.

JJ's heart sped up and she was sure it was gonna burst out of her chest when Emily lifted her head.

They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

JJ couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Emily knew if she didn't do it now she never would.

Their lips met briefly before they jumped apart at the sound of the door swinging open.

**

* * *

**

**Someone must always ruin the moment. Poor Emily and JJ.**

**Review Please. :-)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Chris brought Carrie to a park and sat her down at a picnic table. Carrie took a deep breath and looked around.

"Peaceful huh?" Chris asked as Carrie nodded.

"Why did you hate Emily?" Carrie asked as Chris looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Dr. Reynolds let it slip that you hated Emily when he was seeing you consecutively." Carrie said as Chris nodded.

"Oh. Well, I blamed her." Chris answered.

"Why?"

"Emily was always around when I was younger, even when I moved it was still where Emily was and so if she wasn't around then maybe I would have had my parents, I thought that they left me off with Emily because she was around and could watch me while they took care of their business. So I blamed her, I told her if she wasn't around then maybe my parents would have spent more time with me." Chris shook her head. "But that wasn't it. I realized that it wasn't just Emily, I could have done more to let them know I wanted them around."

"Your parents should have been there without you asking Chris." Carrie started. "They were supposed to be there for you, it's part of being a parent, to support their child." Carrie couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted to slap herself. She was realizing why Chris was always around. She grew up with Emily-a profiler-and learned how to profile. "And stop making excuses Chris." Carrie said when Chris went to protest. "They were your parents, you do right by you, not anyone else." Carrie said as Chris sighed.

"I thought I was the observant one?" Chris asked.

Carrie scoffed playfully. "Yeah right."

"We spend a bit too much time talking about me." Chris said. "Let's talk about you." Chris said.

"Like what?"

"How are you really feeling and I won't take the 'fine' crap." Chris said as Carrie frowned. Chris just sat and stared. Carrie opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words. Chris smiled her trademark half smile that could get the most scared child to trust her. "We can talk when you find the words. But we should get back." Chris said as Carrie nodded and followed her back to the car.

Carrie would look at Chris occasionally on the drive back and smiled turning to watch the passing scenery. She understood Chris a bit better now. Her parents were never there so she would be there for others when they needed. Even if they thought they didn't need anyone but did.

"I knew it! Chris owes me fifty bucks!" Garcia cried clapping as JJ and Emily gave her a look. She had been watching through the small window in the door. "Oh, sorry, I'll um; I'll be where this room is not. I just wanted to let you know Chris and Carrie went for a drive." Garcia said closing the door and walking off.

JJ and Emily looked at each other.

"I…" They both started.

"You go first." Emily and JJ said.

"Can we just…" Emily and JJ got that neither wanted to talk about it.

They brought their lips together once more. This time it wasn't brief. It was hungry and filled with pent up emotions that had grown over the course of a bit over a year. JJ cupped Emily's face pulling her closer to her as Emily's right hand went up to the back of her neck.

The kiss deepened and JJ soon found herself on the bed between Emily's legs, their lips still connected.

"Ahem!"

They pulled away quickly but in the process JJ grazed her hand across Emily's ribs making her hiss in pain.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry." JJ said as she began to check her for any other injuries. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Emily looked towards the door. "When did you get back sweetie?" Emily asked as Chris chuckled.

"A few minutes ago and I lost fifty buck to Aunt Pen so I had to make sure she wasn't lying to me." Chris said stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry but serves you right for gambling people's personal affairs." Emily glared.

"So you say." Chris smirked. "Morgan and Reid lost money to Hotch." Chris laughed seeing the horrified faces on their faces. "Yes, they all knew, except Rossi which is to be expected he shrugged it off however."

"And Carrie?" JJ asked. Emily smiled. JJ was always thinking of others.

"She's fine with it; we were actually hoping you two would get together the morning after I moved you into your bed the night we got back." Chris said remembering those short two days ago.

"I don't know which one's worse." Emily exclaimed. "My kids scheming against me or the fact they put money on it." Emily sighed.

"I say you forget about it because you got the girl." Chris suggested nodding her head with a smile.

"I'll think about it."

"Well, I shall let you two talk." Chris said walking out of the room.

"So…" Emily began.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Emily." JJ started. "When I saw you that day in Hotch's office I was praying to whatever god above that you would be on the team." JJ blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had so many thoughts running through my head when I saw you and I just knew you were different." JJ finished.

"That same day I was thanking whatever power there was when I saw you pop in for jut that second. I'm not gonna lie either JJ and I hope I'm not being forward or too fast but I knew after the first month I was here that I was falling in love with you and now I know I love you and I'm in love with you." Emily said as JJ stared in shock. Her body was frozen and her mouth was agape.

"How are they?" Hotch asked.

"Talking." Chris answered taking a seat next to Carrie who laid her head on her shoulder.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Reid asked calculating how long it would have taken in his head.

"Chris here is the heir to Sloan Industries and had a family friend fly the plane off their family airport." Garcia said happily. "And she has a license to fly helicopters." They looked at Chris.

"I did and it was actually taken away when my parents died because it said I was twenty." Chris said sheepishly.

JJ walked over and looked at Chris and Carrie then Garcia and her team.

"Oh no." Morgan started.

Garcia continued. "No! No, no, no, no!"

"You didn't!" Chris gasped.

"What?" the others asked.

JJ looked at them all with blank eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Another evil cliffhanger.**

**Review Please. :-)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

"We have a date once the stitches come out." JJ beamed as the others let out relieved breaths then let her have it.

"How could you!" Garcia cried. "We really thought you broke Emily's heart."

"I was this close to messing with something on your car." Chris said showing them a small gap with her thumb and index finger.

"That was messed up." Carrie said simply.

"I have to agree." Hotch spoke up as the others nodded.

"I really don't find that funny JJ." Morgan said.

Two days later they were all boarding the plane back to Quantico.

Carrie and Chris had to start school the next day and the others had work. So they all went to sleep once they got back. JJ stayed the night with Emily. Haley was glad to have her son back and to see that Hotch was ok.

When they arrived home it was around noon so Carrie, Emily, Chris and JJ went straight to sleep.

It was different for Emily. A great different at least. She loved having JJ beside her and in her arms.

Carrie and Chris climbed into their beds and Chris turned on a movie.

"Where were they the last time you had them?" JJ asked looking under the couch cushion.

"I was packing and tossed them on the nearest surface." Chris said looking around the side table.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Try and think. "Carrie said as they checked the time. They had ten minutes before having to get out and to school

"Ok, you both are gonna be late, grab your things, I'll drive you." JJ said heading upstairs.

"Any luck finding Chris' keys?" Emily asked as JJ kissed her cheek.

"None, I'll be back, I'm going to go drop them off." JJ said as Emily nodded and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Hurry back."

"I will." JJ smiled walking out.

"Thanks for the ride JJ." Chris said as she and Carrie got out.

"No problem, what time should I be back?"

"Around three thirty works JJ."

"No practice?" JJ asked.

"None till after the fall formal in two weeks." Chris said as JJ nodded and drove off.

"Who was that hot blonde?"

Chris and Carrie turned to see Tara with two identical guys.

"Carrie, you remember Tara, this is Devin and Damian, you met Damian briefly in Denver, this is his twin brother." Chris introduced.

Devin and Damian had green eyes and dark hair and athletic builds. Devin was taller than Damian by an inch however.

"Nice to meet you." Carrie smiled.

"Now let's go, I expect you guys to look after her when I'm not around." Chris said as they nodded.

They got her schedule and brought Carrie to her locker.

"Mine is right down there and Tara is down that way with the twins." Chris said pointing to nearby lockers.

"Ok." Carrie said putting the combination in and opened the locker.

The day went without hitch till lunch.

Tara was walking with Carrie to the table they usually sat at and found the twins already there.

"Where's Chris?" Tara asked as she and Carrie sat down.

"She's probably in the band room." Devin shrugged.

"She has band before lunch, she usually hangs back to clean up." Damian clarifies as Carrie nods.

Devin looks up towards the cafeteria doors and drops his jaw.

"What?" Damian asked looking up in the direction his twin was. "Oh Christ."

Tara turned in her seat and gasped. "Shit!"

"What?" Carrie asked turning. "Who is she?" Carrie asked. The girl was brunette, tall, brown eyed and slim figured.

"Shay Carter, after Lindsey and Chris broke up two months before she graduated, Chris met Shay, they were our Romeo and Juliet, but just like them they ended in tragedy." Damian began.

"Cut the dramatics!" Tara scoffed. "Halfway through summer vacation Shay broke it off out of nowhere, Chris was a zombie after that only going out when dragged, she was thin enough to pass as one."

"The point of the matter is that when Shay left she took a big piece of Chris, and since school started we've been trying to get her back." Devin said.

"But it wasn't till our road trip that she was herself again." Damian said smiling at Carrie.

"Why are you looking at me?" Carrie asked.

"Because it wasn't until we found you that she was herself." Damian said.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"When we found you she quickly averted crashing into you but at the same time purposely slid to make sure you were ok, she would have just left you in the hospital but she stayed because you asked, she didn't give you an excuse why, she just stayed."

"Was it that bad? "Carrie asked as they nodded.

"Shay messed our girl up." Devin sighed.

"What is she doing back though?" Tara asked.

"Who knows, but Chris is still hooked." Damian sighed as Chris plopped into the seat next to Carrie before banging her head on the table.

"I take it you know?" Tara asked as Chris nodded.

"I walked into second and she was right there sitting in the desk right next to mine." Chris groaned as Carrie patted her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Do you know why she's back?" Damian asked.

"Her dad came back to her mom and they wanted to be where they were a perfect family." Chris grumbled banging her head once again.

"Chris, you're gonna bruise your head, stop." Carrie said as Chris sighed and sat up.

"Fuck my life." Chris groaned rubbing her temples but was focusing on the comforting touch of Carrie's hand on her back.

"Shit!" Devin said. "She's coming over."

Chris went to make a break for it. But it was too late.

"Hey Chris."

Chris put on a smile and looked at Shay. "Hey, how are you?" Chris asked.

"Good, can we talk?"

"You can say what need in front of them." Chris said.

Shay almost missed what she said because her eyes were on Carrie's hand. "I'd rather say it in private."

"Shay, I tell them everything regardless." Chris said feeling just as shocked as her friends looked. She was standing up against her instead of falling right back into routine with Shay.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"For?" Chris asked.

"How I ended things." Shay began. "I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?" Chris asked.

"I was scared; can we please talk about this somewhere else?"

"No." Where was all this coming from? Chris wondered unbeknownst to her that her friends and Carrie were thinking the same thing.

"Can we at least go out for dinner or lunch?" Shay asked.

Chris sighed. "Sure." She slapped and kicked herself mentally. She was telling herself no.

Carrie stopped her movements and brought her hand down to her lap.

Chris instantly missed the feeling and tensed back up.

"Great." Shay smiled. "Are you free now?"

Chris shook her head. "I don't have my car, I lost my keys." Chris said.

"I got mine." Shay said as Chris nodded.

"I'll be back after lunch." Chris said hugging Carrie and waving to the other three.

"What the hell?" Tara asked.

"She was doing so well." Devin huffed.

"It's Shay, once she put on the puppy dog eyes Chris was a goner."

Chris got into the passenger seat of the similar Impala and sighed. "So?"

Shay turned in her seat and cupped Chris' face smashing their lips together.

**

* * *

**

**I know what you are all thinking or possibly saying to yourself. "HOLY SHIT!" Or "How could she do that to Carrie?"  
**

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

* * *

**CHATPER 12**

Chris was shocked to say the least but the familiarity of it felt safe. She returned the kiss and allowed Shay control over it.

"I missed you." Shay whispered pulling away shortly bringing their lips together again.

Chris froze. "I have to go."

Shay grabbed her before she could open the door. "No you don't." Shay smiled kissing her again. "I know you want it just as much as I do." She said between kisses.

"Shay, I have to get back to Carrie." Chris managed.

Shay pulled away. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Shay asked as Chris shook her head. "Then what's the problem, it's not like we haven't done this before." Shay said as Chris sighed. Why was she caring so much about this? Carrie was her sister. There was no chance in hell that they would ever be together.

"You're right." Chris muttered.

"We got time." Shay smiled climbing into the back.

Chris followed. What the hell was she doing?

* * *

Once they got home Chris bolted for the shower and tried to wash away the guilt like dirt.

"Is she ok?" Emily asked from the recliner.

Carrie shrugged. "I don't know, Shay was at school." Carrie said as Emily gasped.

"JJ, help me up the stairs." Emily said folding the recliner and trying to stand.

"Who's Shay?" JJ asked helping Emily to her feet.

"Apparently Chris' first love if she affected her that much." Carrie sighed taking a seat on the couch.

"She was, Chris came home one day and she looked dead." Emily said as they headed to the stairs.

They made it to the room to hear the shower running. Emily knocked.

"Chris?" Emily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sweetie, can I come in?" Emily asked.

"If you want."

Emily walked in and shut the door behind her. She put the toilet seat down with the lid and sat on it looking at the wall.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

Chris really hated being asked that but she knew Emily was concerned. "No."

"What happened?" Emily asked. "I heard Shay was back."

Chris knew it was now or never. "I lied."

"About what?" Emily asked.

"Being a virgin."

Emily was shocked shitless. "What?"

"Three weeks before Shay left I told her I loved her and she said it back, it just happened."

"Do you regret it?" Emily asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I loved her and I still do."

"Are you in love with her?"

Chris sat on the tub floor and brought her knees up to her chest. "I don't know."

"Does she make you feel like she did before?"

"Not really but pretty damn close."

"Then why'd you have sex with her?"

Chris was…is there a word for it? "WHAT! OW!"

Emily laughed hearing the thud of Chris' head hitting the tile wall. "Remember after I broke up with my fiancé but slept with her the first chance we got?"

"Yeah." Chris grumbled rubbing her head.

"That's how I know; I went straight to the shower when I got home too." Emily said.

"You're not mad?"

"No, upset that you lied yes, but not mad." Emily said as the shower shut off and handed the towel that was beside her on the towel rack to Chris who pushed the shower curtain aside.

Chris wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. "I'm sorry."

Emily pulled her into a one armed hug since her left was still in pain. "It's ok."

"How can you say that?"

"Because in time it will be you just need time to think." Emily said as Chris returned the hug.

JJ and Carrie who left after hearing about the lie left knowing it wasn't really their place were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"How did you know you were into girls?" Carrie asked suddenly chopping the celery for the salad.

"What brought this on?" JJ asked as Carrie shrugged.

"Just curious, I was gonna ask Emily and Chris, but I kept getting side tracked." Carrie said putting the chopped celery in a bowl and grabbed a few carrots.

"I was in college and I met this girl, she was beautiful and extremely attractive, I was drawn to her almost instantly. After that I was questioning things. She made me feel weird and I didn't know what it was till I kissed her. But I always felt the need to be with her and a few weeks after getting it together in my head I came to the conclusion I liked girls." JJ said. "Why?"

"Just curious." Carrie dismissed cutting the carrot then flinched. "Ow."

JJ looked over to see her finger bleeding and was applying pressure to it. "I'll go get the first aid kit." JJ said searching the cabinets for the first aid kit.

Carrie stared at the cut as if in a daze. She poked it once and instead of pain she found release.

"Here we are." JJ said pulling the first aid kit out. "Carrie?" JJ asked trying to get her attention but Carrie's gaze was locked on the cut. "Carrie?"

"Huh?"

"I got the first aid kit." JJ said as Carrie looked at her and nodded. JJ bandages her finger up just as Chris walked down with Emily in her arms.

"Alright, you get down now." Chris said placing Emily on her feet.

"How I enjoy having an athlete that benches one forty." Emily said patting Chris' shoulder.

"You don't look like you do that." JJ said as Chris shrugged.

"I shouldn't but I do." Chris said stretching.

"Shouldn't?" Carrie asked her mind shoving the pain back.

"Biking accident when I was fourteen. We were biking up a trail in France and I turned a corner to fast and slid off the trail. I dislocated it and broke my collar bone." Chris said. "I was told to take it easy, not stop."

"Anyway, I was thinking salad and steaks for dinner." JJ said as Chris and Emily smiled.

"Great."

That night as Carrie stood in the shower she looked at her now bandaged finger. The pain felt good. It felt as if it were a release. She eyed her and Chris' razors and stared contemplating it in her head. Carrie reached for hers. Her hand wrapped around the handle. She brought it close to her face and eyed it. She lifted her wrist and looked between it and the razor in her other hand.

Razor met flesh and as she went to drag it there was a knock on the door.

"Carrie?" It was Chris.

She cleared her throat and put the razor back. "Yeah?"

"You ok? You've been in there for almost an hour." Chris said as Carrie stuck her head out the shower curtain to look at the clock and she had indeed been in for that allotted time.

"Yeah, just day dreaming." Carrie replied grabbing the conditioner.

"Ok."

Carrie quickly finished her shower and changed into her pajamas. She must have been in her dream like state again because Chris appeared in the doorway.

"Penny for them?" She asked snapping Carrie out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts." Chris chuckled. "I think you need some sleep."

Carrie scoffed. "What's the point? I always wake up every few hours." Carrie said bitterly grabbing her dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper.

Chris held out her hand. "Come on." Carrie took her hand wordlessly and allowed her to pull her out of the bathroom and their room all the way downstairs. "We'll be back." Chris said to Emily and JJ as she slipped on her shoes and handed Carrie hers.

"By midnight Chris." Emily called as Chris nodded and grabbed hers and Carrie's jackets when something fell from the rack.

"That's where they went." Chris said swiping her keys up off the floor.

Carrie followed Chris all the way to the Jeep. Chris helped her into the passenger seat and then got in the driver's.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place I found one night while driving." Chris said driving off.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Carrie gasped as Chris helped her out.

"Yeah, mom was away and I was on vacation so I drove and found this." Chris said motioning to the meadow. "I love to just lay out here and watch the stars." Chris said pointing up as she grabbed a sleeping bag from the trunk.

"So this is your own personal getaway?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded.

"Yep." Chris said spreading out the sleeping bag. Chris grabbed a pocket knife and shut the trunk.

They sat down on the sleeping bag until Chris pulled Carrie to her and laid down placing her head on her shoulder.

"The stars are the best part of this place; you can't really see them in the city." Chris said as Carrie looked up at them.

"Chris, do you still love Shay?" Carrie asked taking Chris off guard.

Chris took a deep breath. "I think I always will, you never forget your first."

"First?"

"First time, first real love."

"Real love?"

"Me and Lindsey cared about each other, but once we nearly had sex we figured out that we were better as good friends nothing more, then Shay came along and so did my first love." Chris sighed. "Why do you want to know?" Chris asked curiously.

"Just wondering, you looked ready to reject her all the way at lunch then you caved." Carrie pointed out as Chris sighed.

"Yeah, I tried, but like I said, you don't forget." Chris said as Carrie curled into her yawning. "Hey, don't fall asleep here."

"You can carry me." Carrie whined.

"Fine." Chris chuckled pulling her closer.

Two hours later Chris was carrying Carrie up to their room. She placed her in her bed and tucked her before going to her own bed. Chris took one step before Carrie grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Stay." Carrie mumbled almost incoherently.

Chris sighed and climbed in next to her and Carrie curled into her side. A tingling feeling shot all throughout Chris and she gulped audibly.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.  
**

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**Chris and Carrie get into a bit of trouble in this episode.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The next few days at school were chill. Except that Chris tried to avoid Shay the best to her ability. She even ate lunch with Carrie in the Jeep. She took the long way to class and cursed seating charts every day during second and fifth period.

After school she hung around with her coach in her office with Carrie till she knew the parking lot would be empty before leaving.

Chris was sitting in second period that Friday waiting for class to begin when the teacher's phone rang and he answered and had a quick conversation.

The bell rang and Shay turned to say something to Chris.

"Christian?"

"Yes?" Chris asked looking at the teacher thankful.

"The principal would like to see you."

Chris thanked whatever god that was looking after her and gathered her things.

Chris walked into the principal's office to see Emily and JJ.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Chris was quick to defend herself.

"That makes you seem guilty, but the only thing you are guilty of is being able to skip your senior year." The principal said as Chris stared at him shocked.

"What?" Chris asked.

"With the new semester coming up we check over records, yours just happens to have the required credits to graduate." The principal said as Chris fell into the chair that wasn't occupied.

"What?"

"You can graduate at the end of this school year." Emily said as Chris stared.

"Your SAT scores can guarantee you a scholarship somewhere as well as your athletics and academics."

"How?" Chris asked.

"The courses you took during the summer of your eighth, ninth and tenth grade years, you took two online and two at the school." The principal said handing over a transcript.

Chris read it over and sighed. "Do I have to graduate early?" Chris asked.

"That is entirely up to you." The principal said as Chris nodded.

"Can I think about it?" Chris asked as Emily stared in confusion.

"Of course, I don't see why you would want to; many kids would take this offer the second it was offered."

"I have things that complicate it." Chris said as the principal nodded in understanding.

"I understand, give me your answer as soon as you can; college apps go out in November." The principal said as Chris nodded and stood with Emily and JJ.

Once out in the hall Emily asked.

"Why didn't you accept?"

"Carrie." Chris answered automatically.

"Chris, graduation is in June, you have till November to think this over." Emily said.

"Mom, I know that, I'm thinking about Carrie, I leave and all she has is Tara and the twins and a few people that hate her because of me." Chris sighed aggravatingly.

"Who hates you?" Emily asked.

"Our soon to be former soccer captain and ex volleyball captain and a few players on the basketball team." Chris answered.

"Why?"

"They got kicked off because the coach found out they were on drugs, the soccer captain believes that I've been after her spot when I really haven't and the ex volleyball captain because I humiliated her one on one." Chris sighed wiping her face with her hands.

"That's all?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I can only protect her if I'm here." Chris stressed. "Tara and the twins can only do so much with the authority they have. Damian's on the swim team, Devin's second in command of the boy's basketball team and Tara's co-captain of the girl's varsity soccer team."

"If they hold more authority how come they can only do so much?" JJ asked.

"I have the band, choir and theater behind me and most of them are involved in different activities, I even have the debate team behind me." Chris exclaimed. "All because I'm nice to people and willing to help them out when they needed."

Emily sighed. "Just think about it before the ambassador gets wind." Emily said as Chris nodded.

Somehow that woman always found a way to get into their personal affairs.

"When do you return to work?" Chris asked.

"In a week." Emily answered as Chris nodded.

"I should get back to class." Chris said as Emily and JJ hugged her.

Chris sat down in her seat to see the teacher gave them book work. Which meant they could talk and do whatever as long as their work got done and it looked like actual work when an administrator walked in.

"What did the principal want?" Shay asked as Chris shook her head.

"Nothing, what page?" Chris asked as Shay turned to it for her. "Thanks."

"The fall formal is coming up, we're going right?" Shay asked as Chris looked at her.

"Just because we hooked up Monday doesn't mean we're back together." Chris said as Shay frowned.

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong, you broke me Shay, it took awhile for the pieces to come back together, but they're getting there." Chris said getting started on her work. "Without you." She finished.

Shay glared at the clock waiting for class to end.

Once the bell rang Shay waited for Chris outside of class and once she walked out grabbed her arm. Shay dragged Chris to the second floor and pushed her into the janitor's closet they used to hide in.

"What the hell?" Chris asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I come back hoping for us to be together again and you're saying there's no chance for us?" Shay asked.

"Yes." Chris said simply.

"Why?" Chris looked away. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about me anymore and I'll leave." Shay said as Chris looked her in the eye but couldn't get the words out. Her mouth opened and closed before she cried out in frustration and crashed their lips together.

Shay smirked into the kiss and returned it shoving Chris into the closed door pinning her to it.

The kiss was angry and needy. They both had frustrations to get out.

"I'm gonna guess by the look you got laid." Damian said as Chris began to bang her head on the table like she did that Monday.

"What's wrong with her?" Tara asked walking up with Carrie.

"She got laid." Devin said as Chris banged her head again.

"By who?" Tara asked sitting down.

"Who do you think?" Devin asked as Chris banged her head again harder this time.

"How do you know that?" Carrie asked.

"She wasn't in third Carrie." Devin pointed out as Chris glared.

"None of us have her for her band class." Damian added.

"Why do you let her do this to you?" Tara asked as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I for one think you need to stop getting laid on school ground." Carrie put in but there was something in the tone Chris found curious. Was that jealousy? She shook it off and went back to banging her head.

Shay walked up and tapped Chris' shoulder. "Are you ok?" Chris just banged her head.

"No, she isn't thanks to you." Carrie said.

"Who are you?"

"Her foster sister." Carrie said. "And I'm telling you to back off, you can't leave like you did and come back thinking everything's fine." Carrie said as Chris ceased the banging and looked up interested in the altercation.

"She loves me."

"But she isn't in love with you!" Carrie sniped. Shay looked at Chris expectantly.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Shay asked.

"She's right." Chris said.

"What!"

People were staring now.

"Calm down Shay." Tara interjected.

"You stay out of this."

"Don't snap at her." Carrie stood.

"Mind your own business!" Shay shouted shoving Carrie.

Carrie looked at her in disbelief and Chris was shocked as well as Tara, Damian and Devin. Not because Shay shoved Carrie because Carrie shoved Shay back.

"You didn't just shove me."

"You shoved first." Carrie retorted.

"Chris only sticks to your side because she pities you." Shay spat. "She's afraid you'll break and maybe she should let you, who would want to carry your baggage?" Shay said with venom in her voice.

"Hey!" Chris shouted standing between the two. "Shay, stop and Carrie, let's go." Chris said.

"Yeah, run, that's why your family died right?" Shay spat out and Chris was too shocked to even bother stopping Carrie from attacking Shay.

"You stupid bitch! I didn't kill my family! Some assholes beat them to death!" Carrie punctuated every word with a punch to whatever part of Shay's body she could hit.

"Carrie stop!" Chris said trying to pry Carrie off of Shay only to stumble back when Carrie's elbow connected to her cheek. Tara and Devin grabbed Carrie while Damian pulled Shay away from her.

"Carrie, stop it, you hurt Chris." Tara said and that seemed to snap Carrie out of her rage. She turned to see Chris holding her bruising cheek. She broke away from the two and rushed to Chris.

"I am so sorry." Chris waved it off. It was the least of their problems at the moment.

"Prentiss, Carter, Ortiz! My office!"

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.  
**

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**Chris and Carrie deal with the aftermath of the fight.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"I can't believe this!" Emily shouted throwing her good arm up. "First I am called in for good news that Chris could possibly graduate at the end of the year and now I'm back here to the news that both my girls were involved in a fight!" Emily shouted as JJ tried to calm her.

"Em, calm down." JJ said rubbing her shoulder.

"I have to agree with Ms. Prentiss." Mr. Carter said. "What were you thinking Shay? Starting a fight?"

"Daddy, I barely got one hit in." Shay said motioning to her bruised arms and face.

"With what you said you deserve it." Chris said as Shay gasped.

"I thought you loved me?"

"I did and I always will as a friend, but you don't say things like that Shay, how did you find out about that anyway?" Chris asked.

"I googled it." Shay mumbled.

"So you use it to hurt her?" Chris asked.

"Hold on, what did she say?" Mrs. Carter asked as Chris looked to Carrie who seemed to be in a comatose state.

"Carrie?" JJ asked as the girl turned to cling to Chris.

"Shay brought up her family." Chris said as JJ and Emily glared at the teen.

"I'm sorry, she's a foster child?" the principal asked.

"Yes. Her family was killed by serial killers a few weeks back." Emily said as Mr. and Mrs. Carter glared at their daughter.

"Shay Monica Carter! What is the matter with you!" they cried.

"Given the circumstances of the fight I thought it best you as the parents and legal guardians decide the matter of punishment." The principal said.

"What was usually happen?" JJ asked.

"Suspension for three days." He answered.

"Will this affect her graduation?" Emily asked as the principal shook his head.

"The suspension would only apply to Carrie and Shay, Chris was trying to prevent it." The principal said.

"Don't suspend Carrie. We raised our daughter to be better than this." Mr. Carter said.

"Very well." The principal said writing up the forms. "And Chris, I think you should get that ice pack now." The principal said as Chris pulled out her phone and saw the swelling had increased.

"Noted." Chris said.

"Would it be ok to take them home?" Emily asked as the principal nodded.

"Of course, just sign them out at the front."

Chris and Carrie walked into the condo almost thirty minutes later an ice pack pressed against Chris' cheek.

"How did the fight start?" Emily sighed as Chris and Carrie exchanged a look before dropping into the huge recliner. "Well?" Emily asked dropping onto the couch with JJ.

Chris and Carrie exchanged a look.

"You can tell her." Chris said as Carrie looked at her hands. "Because honestly, I have no idea why you felt you needed to stand up for me."

"Because someone had to!" Carrie cried. "Your so called friends weren't about to and you just sat there taking it." Carrie said.

"I handle things in my own way! I don't need people fighting my battles."

"So you sit there and let Shay drag you back in to be the whipped girlfriend?"

Chris scoffed. "I am not whipped."

Emily snorted. "I have to agree with Carrie; while you were dating her you did whatever she asked with no questions."

"Then JJ's whipped?" Chris asked as Emily looked at JJ who was glaring at her and daring her to answer that unwisely.

"Uh, no, she's just making sure I recover nicely." Emily said as JJ smiled.

"So you're the whipped one?" Carrie smirked as JJ smiled.

"Yes, she is."

"But-"

"Hush and go take your meds." JJ said as Emily grumbled.

"I don't need them."

"But you do need some sleep, so go take your meds and get some rest." JJ said giving Emily a pouting look.

"Fine."

Chris made a whipping motion and sound making Carrie giggle. The sound of her giggle made Chris smile wide.

Once Emily was resting JJ came back down.

"You two gonna tell me what's going on?" JJ asked taking a seat on the love seat opposite the recliner.

They told JJ how the fight began all the way to how it ended.

JJ sighed and rubbed her temples. "Go to your room and do whatever, I'm not Emily so I can't really punish you or anything." JJ said as the teens bolted up the stairs.

"You're graduating early?" Carrie asked as they sat on the respective beds.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Why?"

"Because after today I'm sure you don't need me to look after you all the time. You don't need me." Chris said no matter how much it hurt to say it.

"That's not true!"

"How is it not true?"

"Because."

"You sound like a child." Chris said as Carrie glared.

"You act like one."

"I didn't have a decent childhood like you." Chris snapped but the second the words left her mouth she regretted it. "Carrie…"

"Don't. I should have known better than to think that you cared. Shay was right, you pity me." Carrie said walking into the bathroom but Chris followed.

"I don't pity you." Chris said shutting the door. "I care about you; nothing Shay said was the truth."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because, I don't pity you and you didn't kill your family, you said so yourself."

Carrie sat down on the edge of the tub. "After I cut my finger helping JJ cook earlier this week I was about to cut myself in the shower."

"Why?" Chris asked kneeling in front of her.

"Because when I cut my finger it felt like I had control over the pain for once and it wasn't other people hurting me."

"Carrie, if I did, I never did it intentionally." Chris said taking her hands.

"I know and I know Emily and JJ don't either but I can't help but feel as if Emily is trying to replace my mom."

"She isn't, it's why she's giving you space, she wants to be your mother and wants you to think of her as one, but not your mother, no one can replace her." Chris said as Carrie took a deep breath.

"I feel that if I let her I'm letting go of her permanently."

"Carrie, just because they're gone doesn't mean they are truly gone, a part of them lives on with you and in your heart."

"Is that the same with your family?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded.

"Now what's the other reason?" Chris asked.

"What other reason?"

"You have more than that reason to want to cut." Chris said as Carrie looked at her shocked. Then remembered she grew up with a profiler.

"It was because of you." Carrie said.

"What?"

"Because I need you to be strong, I feed off the positive energy and everything you give off and when you're down I feel all the negative come flowing back and I hate it and I hate how you're letting Shay get to you."

"I don't mean to." Chris began but Carrie cut her off.

"Just like you didn't mean to bang her?" there was venom laced in her words.

"Ok, hold up! Why do you care who I sleep with?"

"I don't!"

"Then why all the venom in your words?" Chris asked.

"Because you are trying to move on and letting her get in your pants isn't helping." Carrie spat crossing her arms as Chris stood throwing her hands up.

"You don't know anything about me, you know my back story, but you don't know me! So screw you!"

"I'll pass, that's Shay's job." Carrie sniped standing up to walk away but Chris grabbed her arm.

"Why does this affect you so much?"

"It just does!"

"Why?"

"Who are you my shrink?" Carrie barked snatching her arm free.

"No! I'm your sister."

"Foster sister!" Carrie corrected. "And you can't tell me what to do! If I want to stand up to your ex I will and if I want to cut I will! And if I want to hit something or someone I will!" Carrie shouted.

"So what you wanna hit me? Hit me!" Chris challenged as Carrie threw her hands up and headed for the door again. "Can't even take a challenge." Chris muttered as Carrie spun on her heel and forced Chris to face her.

"Don't even start with me! Shay challenged me today and I followed through! I don't need this!"

"Then what do you need?" Chris asked running a hand through her hair aggravatingly.

"What I need is for you to not stand so close to me and stay out of my business, what I need is not to be smothered and I especially don't need you!" Carrie spat shoving Chris back.

"Are you seriously picking a fight with me?" Chris asked.

"Maybe I am!"

"Why do you hate Shay?" Chris asked shoving Carrie back.

"I hate her for hurting you and playing you!" Carrie shoved.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you! You deserve to be treated better than that! I don't know what you saw in her, she's a bitch."

"What's with all the swearing lately?" Chris asked. "And she is not; you don't know her like I do."

"And I don't want to get to know her like you do. All you two seem to do these days is hook up! She's using you Chris!"

"Everybody uses someone." Chris retorted.

"I didn't think you were that type." Carrie scoffed.

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you using Shay for sex?" Carrie asked.

"I am not using her for that!"

"So what? She's just a warm body?"

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Because you can't see what's right in front of you!" Carrie screamed and the door flew open to reveal a shocked JJ and equally shock but drowsy Emily.

"What's going on here?" JJ asked as Chris grabbed her jacket and keys-Carrie made her place them somewhere she's sure they won't disappear- off the desk and pushed passed the two adults.

"I'm going out." Chris grumbled storming out and slamming the front door on her way out.

"What happened?" Emily yawned.

"Nothing, can you two leave? I'm gonna get some sleep." Carrie said trying not to be rude but her anger and irritation got the best of her.

"Sure." JJ helped Emily walk back to the room.

**

* * *

**

**All they seem to be doing lately is fighting. *sigh***

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**Chris talks to an old friend.

* * *

****CHAPTER 15**

Chris drove around town aimlessly and didn't stop till her gas meter read empty. She was shocked as hell that she made it the whole way there on her tank and reserve tank. She put gas in the car and drove to NYU. She walked to the dorms and knocked.

A red head answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lindsey, is she here?" Chris asked and the red head looked her up and down.

"Oh, you're the one from the pictures. Chris?" she asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah." Chris looks her over and closely. "You must be Veronica." Chris held her hand out. "Nice to finally meet you." Chris said as Veronica shook her hand.

"You're not here to tell Lindsey you love her right?"

"As a best friend; yes." Chris said as Veronica eyed her with her intense green eyes. "Love is what I need her opinion on, trust me, I moved on, she's my best friend and I would kill myself before becoming a home wrecker." Chris said as Veronica smiled.

"You can call me Ronnie." She said and Chris returned the smile. "Lindsey should be out of the shower soon."

"When did she get in?" Chris asked stepping in.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Almost an hour ago."

"Do you enjoy the couch?" They turned to see Lindsey step out in a towel and Ronnie looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? It's not like she hasn't seen it all before." Lindsey shrugged as Ronnie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just because we never had sex doesn't mean we never saw each other naked, hell, we even shared showers." Chris said as Lindsey hugged her.

"What are you doing all the way over here in out neck of the woods?" Lindsey asked.

"Shay." Chris said bluntly and Lindsey took her hand leading her to the kitchen. Chris was surprised they had one in the dorm. Lindsey grabbed a gallon of ice cream and brought her to the couch sitting her down.

"Tell me all about it." Lindsey said as Ronnie passed out spoons.

Two hours, an empty gallon of chocolate ice cream and guts spilled later Lindsey stood announcing that she needed clothes.

"Why?" Ronnie asked smirking wickedly at her.

"You two go do what you do, I'm exhausted." Chris said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lindsey asked.

"Home?" Chris asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Not this late at night, you are taking Ronnie's bed, we don't use it anyway." Lindsey waved off.

"Why don't you two just move out of these dorms to an apartment?" Chris asked as Lindsey led her to Ronnie's bed.

"We plan on it next year so you can help pay for rent here in the city." Lindsey smiled.

"Of course." She turned to Ronnie. "If you have no problem with that."

"Hey, three is better than two, especially if having bills to pay." Ronnie shrugged.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you." Chris began but Lindsey cut her off fearing for the worst.

"You aren't pregnant right? Who do I have to shoot?"

"Linds." Chris laughed. "I'm not; I forgot to tell you that I can graduate the end of the school year." Lindsey hugged her.

"You don't tell me it like that! I thought something bad was going on."

"How is me crushing on my foster sister and my first love not bad?" Chris asked as Lindsey pulled away.

"Because you need to move on and technically it isn't incest because you two aren't blood related and the adult whose care you're in isn't actually the mother to either of you it's just two strangers."

"Lindsey, I'm going to bed, you are talking sense when I don't need it." Chris said dropping on the mattress and closing her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Carrie woke up around five that morning not because of a nightmare but the sounds of someone walking around the room. She opened her eyes and saw someone take off their jacket and throw it onto the desk with a set of keys and a muttered 'shit.'

Chris.

Carrie sat up and turned on the lamp on her side table. "Chris?"

Chris turned and smiled sheepishly. "Hi, I didn't wake you right?"

"Actually you did." Chris frowned. "But I felt a nightmare coming so you're good." Chris sighed and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and you're right, I am using Shay." Chris sighed heavily.

"Where were you?" Carrie asked changing the subject.

"New York."

"What?"

"I went to see Lindsey and meet her new girlfriend." Chris said. "Ronnie treats her right so she's ok in my book."

"Your ex?" Carrie asked a bit hurt.

"Yeah, she's my best friend now. But she told me that I shouldn't use Shay and what not that I heard from you." Chris said as Carrie smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I find it funny that your friend sided with me." Carrie smirked.

"Oh hush. Get some sleep." Chris said pulling off her jeans leaving her in her t-shirt and boxers.

"I can try." Carrie mumbled as Chris sighed and climbed in next to her pushing her over.

"Get some sleep." Chris said turning off the lamp and tucking them both in.

Carrie curled into her side like she did those few nights ago and slept peacefully.

The weekend flew by with no fights and Chris was retreating into her head more as she thought about her decision to graduate early. Carrie was enjoying the fact that Chris took the next month off work so they would be spending more time with them. Emily enjoyed seeing more of Chris since she was off on medical leave till her stitches came out. JJ was between home and Emily's since they got back and was thinking that it would be better if they had a bigger place. Now it was all about how to ask, when to ask and who to ask first. And if it was too soon.

"I can't wait till these things come out." Emily groaned Sunday morning. Her stitches came out Monday afternoon.

"Then you can get back to work." JJ smiled.

"And so can you." Emily said as they shared a small kiss.

"Can I stay home tomorrow?" Chris asked suddenly from the kitchen where she and Carrie were making lunch.

"Why?" Emily asked as Carrie watched her with confusion.

"I just don't feel like going, I need time to think things over and I know I won't be seeing Shay for awhile but I need to do some major thinking." Chris said.

"You've been in your head every chance you get." Emily said as Chris shrugged.

"I just need to get away from the city for awhile."

"You did almost a month ago." JJ pointed out.

"I need time away from all of you!" Chris shouted throwing them all off guard. She saw the hurt look flash across Carrie's face. "Not that you're my problem, but you guys are pushing me to decide and I really need to think about graduation and if I'm gonna do it or not, I have to think of dealing with certain things I can't really talk to any of you about and I was just gonna spend the day with Lindsey and Ronnie."

"Ronnie?" Emily asked.

"Lindsey's girlfriend; its short for Veronica." Chris informed.

"Fine, you can spend the day with them but you're bringing Carrie." Emily said.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Fine by me if she doesn't mind Manhattan." Chris said.

"I've never been."

"There's a first time for everything." Chris smiled.

'Yeah, like falling for a girl who happens to be my foster sister.' Carrie thought to herself sarcastically. "Great." She said aloud with a smile.

As Emily and JJ got into bed that night JJ could see the distressed look on her girlfriend's face.

"What's wrong? You have that look."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're worried." JJ pointed out.

"I am because both my girls are going to New York for the day and no matter how hard I try she still just sees me as her legal guardian and not a mother."

"Em, give Carrie time, she's opening up to Chris at least." JJ said as Emily nodded.

"Yeah, but do you ever get the feeling that more is going on with those two?" Emily asked as JJ giggled.

"I thought you didn't notice. But yes, I have noticed." JJ smiled.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, Carrie's healing and Chris is as stubborn as you." JJ pointed out and Emily looked at her with a look of mock hurt.

"What are you talking about?"

"You raised that girl Em biological or not she is your daughter." JJ said snuggling into Emily more.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Emily said as JJ kissed her softly.

**

* * *

**

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.  


* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

The next afternoon Chris and Carrie were in New York meeting Lindsey and Ronnie at Central Park.

"Yo, love birds, we don't need a free show." Chris laughed as she and Carrie walked up.

Lindsey and Ronnie pulled away smiling.

"Hey, you must be Carrie, I'm Lindsey and this is my girlfriend Ronnie." Lindsey said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Carrie said.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ronnie asked.

"Whatever you want, I want to go visit a friend." Chris said. "Will you be ok with them here?" Chris asked Carrie who looked unsure. "If not you can tag along."

"No, I'll go with them." Carrie said.

"If you're sure." Chris said pulling out her wallet and handing her a card. "Here. "She turned to Lindsey and Ronnie. "Make sure she buys something, anything. I have to go, my meeting with her is in about twenty minutes."

"Meeting?" Carrie asked pocketing the credit card.

"Yeah, with a family friend, don't worry about it." Chris said waving as she hailed a cab.

"Don't you just hate when she gives you the cryptic crap?" Lindsey sighed.

"Yeah." Carrie said.

"So, how long have you been together?" Ronnie asked as Carrie nearly choked on the very air she was breathing.

"What!"

"Oh, you're not together?" Ronnie asked and Lindsey gave her a look.

"No, she's my foster sister, come on."

"It's not illegal." Ronnie pointed out.

"But it's immoral." Carrie pointed out.

"Carrie, the only reason me and Lindsey met is because her brother married my sister." Ronnie pointed out as Lindsey smiled at the fond memory.

Carrie didn't know what to say after that. She retreated into her head and began to think.

They met up with Chris three hours later to see her looking through files and utterly distracted.

"Hey." Lindsey said scaring Chris making her jump and drop the files.

"Christ!"

"Sorry." Lindsey said helping her pick them up.

"No, it's fine, they're just company files." Chris said sorting them.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have those?" Lindsey said as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, but these are copies, Matt gives me some when he needs a second opinion." Chris said tucking the folders under her arm.

"He doesn't ask his wife?" Lindsey asked as Chris shook her head.

"He does, but Patty can only do so much while taking care of the munchkin." Chris said. "That's actually where we are heading now." Chris smiled as Lindsey paled.

"No! I am not going over there." Lindsey said as Chris laughed.

"It wasn't that bad Linds." Chris laughed.

"They walked in on us." Lindsey cried.

"Doing what?" Ronnie asked crossing her arms. Carrie looked at them as well wanting to know the answer.

"Uh, making out, they decided to surprise me on my cousin's third birthday and they barged right into the room." Chris said.

"We flew off Chris' bed so fast we hit the floor." Lindsey said mortified.

"They don't hate you, they just like to tease you and Wes is adorable." Chris beamed.

"Fine, but the second it gets bad I'm gone."

"It never gets bad and you say that all the time." Chris said as Lindsey glared.

They got a cab and headed to Chris' cousin's house.

"CHRIIISSS!"

They walked into the house Chris had a key too and not one second later was Chris was tackled to the floor by a four year old blonde blur. Lindsey laughed while Carrie and Ronnie stared in shock but it quickly faded when they heard Chris laughing and the boy in hysterics as Chris tickled him.

"I give I give." He cried as Chris stood up propping him up on her shoulders.

"Lindsey, you remember Wesley, Wesley this is Ronnie and Carrie." Chris introduced.

"Nice to meetcha." Wesley beamed as two adults walked in.

"Chris, I see Wesley welcomed you in." the man said.

"Hey Matt, this is Ronnie and Carrie, Ronnie is Lindsey's girlfriend and Carrie is my new foster sister." Chris introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Matt and this is my wife Patricia." Matt introduced.

"Please, call me Patty."

Matt was a brunette with the same sincere blue eyes as Chris. He was five foot eleven and had an athletic build. Patty had blonde hair like Wesley and blue eyes. She stood at five foot eight. Wesley was the spitting image of his father but his mother's hair.

"It's nice to meet you all." Patty smiled.

"Lindsey, nice to see you without seeing you under my baby cousin." Matt said with a teasing look and Chris punched his shoulder.

"Be nice Matt."

"Fine, you ruin my fun." Matt huffed leading them to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Chris asked as they stepped into the backyard and placed Wesley in his seat.

"Patty is making the famous Cabot grilled steak." Matt said licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh I love that recipe." Chris smiled.

"Cabot?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, Patty's maiden name is Cabot, that's actually how we met." Matt smiled.

"Our families were having a business party get together thing and they wanted the families to be joined by more than just business and pushed us together." Patty continued.

"They pretended to hate each other but they were madly in love." Chris smiled at the memory.

"I remember the name Cabot from somewhere." Ronnie commented.

"Probably my sister Alex." Patty said. "She was the ADA that went into Witness protection a few years ago."

"Oh, I heard about that." Ronnie said. "Sorry."

"We've gotten passed it." Patty said as she opened the grill and turned the steaks.

"So what do you think?" Matt asked Chris who cleared her throat.

"I think that I'll be joining Alex on the MIA list for the event." Chris said.

"Why?" Matt and Patty whined.

"Yeah, why?" Wesley pouted.

"I have things to do but as for the business problem, deal with it in a way you think is best, I only care about the one in DC unless I go to NYU for college."

"Emily called, and told me you can graduate at the end of this year?" Matt asked as Chris sighed.

"I'm not telling her things anymore." Chris said. "I'm thinking about it. I don't know yet." Chris answered.

"I think you should, the quicker you graduate the quicker you get your degree and can help me out." Matt smiled as Chris nodded.

"Matt, I learned that I should live my life the way I want and not by what others want."

"I thought you did that when you came out?" Matt asked.

"I did and I still deal with being outcast from the family when we get together, there is only me and you left Matt, Alex is one of the only people who actually get me lately." Chris said her voice rising in volume.

"Calm down, I was just asking." Matt said raising his hands in surrender.

"It just seems like everyone wants something from me! Mom wants me to graduate early, you want me to so I can help the business, the ambassador because it makes the family look good and the principal to show other schools that they're better and then there's Shay…"

"Who wants what's in our pants." Carrie blurted.

Chris looked at her shocked as did the others. "Yeah." Chris said. "I'm gonna do what I want, not what others want."

"What's best for you isn't always what's best for your future." Matt said.

"Are you really getting on me about what I want to do in life?" Chris asked.

"Matt, she's sixteen, she doesn't need this stress." Patty cut in. Chris gave her a thankful look.

"Patty, she needs to start thinking about this stuff."

"Matt!" Patty exclaimed. "When Alex came out mom threatened to kick Alex out of the house if she didn't stop all the nonsense. Your aunt and uncle were more understanding. Matt don't be a jerk, she's your little cousin, the only other family you have left." Patty said giving him a look that dared him to argue.

"But Patty, she has no clue what to do with her future yet! She's graduating and still doesn't know what courses she's taking."

"I hope you enjoy the couch tonight." Patty huffed.

"What?" Matt stuttered.

"You're making her be an adult then treat her like one." Patty said sternly. "Let her make her own decisions."

"Fine, Chris I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Apology accepted."

"You're still sleeping on the couch." Patty added and Matt frowned.

Dinner went by without a hitch after that. After dinner they got a cab back to central to pick up the Jeep and dropped Lindsey and Ronnie back off at the dorms.

"We'll see you guys around." Lindsey waved as Chris drove off.

"You enjoy yourself?" Chris asked as she got onto the interstate.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I said about Shay."

"Don't. I'm tired of Shay being the cause of our fights."

"I don't know why I do it. But I do."

"Shay's got a hold on me, you said so yourself." Chris sighed reaching behind the seat with hand keeping the other on the wheel. Her hand grazed something lacy and she pulled it up to her face. She saw it and went wide eyed shoving it behind her back hoping to hide it but Carrie saw it.

"You screwed her in the back!" Carrie shouted as Chris looked away.

"I didn't screw her in the back, I almost did." Chris said as Carrie reached behind her and held the lacy underwear up.

"How is this almost?" Carrie asked.

"Why do you care?" Chris asked.

"Maybe I would like to know where you had sex before sitting or leaving things places." Carrie said tossing the underwear to the back.

"You don't need to know every intimate detail of my life."

"Your life or your sex life?"

Chris pulled off into a rest stop that was empty and put the Jeep in park. "Why does what I do with Shay irk you?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't like how she treats you."

"Carrie, I can take care of myself, I still don't know why this bugs you." Chris said.

"You really want to know why this bugs me!" Carrie shouted.

"Yes, because I'm tired of the third degree every time Shay comes up!" Chris yelled.

"Stop saying her name!" Carrie growled.

"Why? Is it her in general? Because I'll say her name all I fucking want!" Chris screamed as she began to repeat Shay's name over and over. "Shay, Shay, Shay, Shay, Shay!"

"Stop!" Carrie was reaching her last nerve and was beginning to lose control.

"Why!"

Carrie lost it and let out a frustrated growl before grabbing Chris' face smashing their lips together.

**

* * *

**

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.  


* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Emily was enjoying her day so far. She was able to come back to work and see the family she missed so much. Then a blast from the unwanted past came in. She was doing her paperwork ready for the day to end so she could head home and spend a good quiet night with her girlfriend. But all her plans and her quiet evening were blown to bits.

"Agent Prentiss, you have a visitor." Anderson said as Emily thanked him and a red head with green eyes walked in. Emily saw her first and dropped her pen and dove under her desk.

"Emily?" Reid asked as Emily shushed him and tried to make herself small.

"Em, I can see you." The read head said as Emily got up.

"I found my pen." She looked at the red head. "Jenna, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Jenna said pulling Emily into a kiss.

As soon as it happened Emily pulled away and saw the door to the bullpen close and a blonde blur make its way around the corner.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"I have a girlfriend." Emily said.

"Take a break and I'll help you forget her." Jenna husked into Emily's ear.

"I don't want to." Emily stepped out of her reach. "I love her Jenna."

"I can be better; you wanted to marry me a year ago." Jenna said lifting her left hand up.

"That was a year ago." Emily said. "Can we do this later? This is my work place."

"I'll be waiting at yours." Jenna said walking away.

"Damn it!" Emily ran to JJ's office and knocked on the door. "Jayje, can we talk please?"

"Go away! I'm staying at my place tonight!"

"Jennifer, it was a misunderstanding."

"Don't call me that and go away!"

Emily sighed and did as she asked.

When Emily got home the door was slightly open and she made a mental note to change the locks. She walked in and smelt dinner on the stove. The candles were lit, there was wine and the lights were dimmed.

Oh shit! Emily thought tossing her keys on the side table placing her purse down.

Jenna appeared with a smile and Emily cursed herself. "You're home, good. Dinner will be ready soon." Jenna went to hug her and kiss her cheek.

Emily backed away and Jenna frowned. "I told you, I love my girlfriend."

"I told you I'd help you forget about her." Jenna grabbed a wine glass. "Have a drink." Emily took it and Jenna walked into the kitchen.

Emily sniffed the glass and crinkled her nose. She quickly switched glasses and smiled to Jenna when she turned around.

* * *

Chris couldn't believe what was going on. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute but when she felt Carrie move her lips against her own she didn't care about anything. She responded to the kiss by grabbing Carrie around the waist and hitting the release button on the seat belt pulling her into her lap.

Carrie moaned as she felt Chris respond. She tried to move her position but ended up hitting the horn and the sudden sound forced them apart. Carrie dropped back into her seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Drive." Carrie said as Chris started the car and Carrie turned the radio on to a loud volume.

Chris obliged and it was a silent ride home except for the blaring music from the speakers.

* * *

Halfway through dinner Emily smiled to herself as Jenna began to drop off asleep. Her speech was starting to slur and her eyes nearly shut.

"And sos I tolds 'em…I says to them…" Jenna's head tilted to the side and landed on her bicep.

Emily smiled as she got up and lifted Jenna into her arms and carried her to the couch where she placed her and draped the fleece throw over her. She had just finished tucking her in when the door opened and JJ walked in.

"Em?"

Holy sweet fucking hell! Emily cursed in her mind.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk. I overreacted." JJ began as she walked up to the brunette then saw the figure on the couch. "What is she doing here?" JJ asked as she took in the room. Dim lights, candles. She looked to the kitchen where dinner was. "You were on a date?" JJ asked as Emily mentally beat herself up.

"What! No! She had a key, one I should have taken, and let herself in."

"Morgan says she's your ex fiancé." JJ said near monotone.

"She is. But I feel nothing for her."

"Then why did you have dinner and why is she still here?"

"I'm not gonna drop her off on my doorstep." Emily said as JJ huffed.

"You don't need to explain yourself anymore, you're free and we're done." JJ said placing her copy of the condo key on the side table. JJ walked out managing not to slam the door on her way out.

"Shit!" Emily groaned running her hands through her hair aggravatingly. Jenna made a few noises and Emily glared. Then her gaze turned soft. She had loved Jenna back then. They were gonna get married. Then Chris came to live with her and Jenna said she couldn't handle a kid. After that Jenna left.

Emily sighed and began cleaning the kitchen. After it was done she went to her room and got ready for bed. All she could think before falling asleep was: Fuck my life.

* * *

Chris and Carrie walked in the front door around four the next morning.

"What was that? In the car?" Chris asked as Carrie shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you regret it?" Carrie asked with a challenging eyebrow as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Do you?" Chris asked. She was tired of regrets to be truthful. She had too many with Shay.

"I want to but I can't." Carrie answered as Chris leaned against the fridge and she filled the tea kettle with water.

"Why?"

"Because of what we are."

"What are we?" Chris asked taking a seat on the island counter.

"You're starting to sound like Dr. Reynolds." Carrie pointed out making Chris scowl. "And I meant with our situation, we're foster sisters, and us being girls alone will make some people disagree and I'm not gay." Carrie sighed.

"I don't regret it. Shay's given me enough to regret since she got back and I don't need another." Chris sighed walking over to Carrie. She lowered her face to Carrie's so their lips were an inch apart. "Just tell me and I'll stop." Chris said hopping off the island. Chris took the silence as her answer and brought their lips together softly and shortly. She pulled away only to have Carrie bring their lips back together.

Carrie pushed Chris into the island counter deepening the kiss. She pulled her down flush against her body. The thoughts going through either girls' heads were jumbled and incoherent even to themselves. Neither showed signs of pulling away.

A moan caused them to pull away.

"What was that?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged and walked into the living room to find Jenna sound asleep and Chris began making hand motions of strangulation. "What?" Carrie asked.

"Mom's ex fiancé." Chris said heading for the stairs. She didn't even bother knocking before walking into the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and continued to jump till Emily woke up and pulled Chris down.

"What the hell?" Emily asked sitting up.

"What the hell is Jenna doing on our couch?" Chris asked getting off the bed.

"She showed up at work yesterday." Emily answered.

"Why is she on our couch?" Chris asked.

"She still has her key." Emily answered. "She wants to get back together and JJ may or may not have seen her kiss me." Emily yawned using a pillow to block the swat to her shoulder from Chris.

"I'll go talk to JJ, you get rid of her." Chris said.

"JJ broke up with me." Emily blurted stopping Chris in her tracks.

"What?" Chris asked turning around.

"She dumped me, let me handle this ok?" Emily asked as Chris frowned.

"Four days, that's when I want Jenna gone and JJ back." Chris said walking out.

"Everything ok?" Carrie asked.

"No, I'm tired." Chris said as she walked into their room and looked at Carrie. "Get some sleep." Chris said heading to her bed.

Carrie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait." She whispered against Chris' lips.

"Carrie…" Chris was interrupted as Carrie brought their lips together again.

"You said you'd stop if I told you, I don't want you to." Carrie said pulling Chris back into her.

The close proximity was enough to cloud Chris' mind and feeling Carrie's lips on her in hungry needy kisses sent her mind into a black abyss with nothing but Carrie shining through.

Two minutes into it Chris felt like she did before summer came and tore her apart. Chris fought the feeling down. This was Carrie, not Shay. She repeated it in her head long enough she began to believe it and it was the truth. Carrie was nothing like Shay.

* * *

When JJ got to work she immediately noticed the absence of Emily. The older agent would arrive shortly after she would when they took separate cars or when JJ would stay the night at her own place which only happened a few times since they got together or…JJ wasn't sure really. They hadn't gone on one date and it was already over. It was unspoken that the two had become girlfriends. It didn't need to be spoken it was just there. But they weren't together anymore so she shouldn't care.

Thirty minutes later and everyone had arrived but there was still no sign of Emily. When she went to call a case meeting fifteen minutes still no Emily. She got to the briefing room and set everything up.

"Agent Prentiss won't be joining us; she strained her muscle yesterday and wanted a day with her kids." Hotch said.

"Understandable, she was saying how distant Chris and Carrie were becoming since Shay came into town." Garcia said.

* * *

Back at the Prentiss residence Chris was giving Emily the silent treatment and glaring at Jenna every chance she got. The land line rang and she checked the caller ID before leaving it for the machine.

'Hi this is Emily…' Chris' voice chimed in. 'Chris…' Carrie's voice came on. 'And Carrie…' the finished together. 'Leave a message after the beep!'

The machine beeped and the voice of Elizabeth Prentiss filled the room.

"Emily dear, glad to know you changed that boring voicemail, now be kind as to open the door."

Emily turned to Chris who turned to Carrie who looked through the peep hole and nodded.

"Shit!" Emily cursed as Carrie opened the door.

"Be careful, Chris looks ready to pounce." Carrie teased as Elizabeth stepped through the door.

Elizabeth saw the reason for the joke. "Jenna, I thought my daughter got rid of you a year ago." She said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm back Elizabeth." Jenna said as Chris scoffed.

"Yeah right, you were just leaving."

"Jenna, please leave, I need to talk to my mother alone." Emily looked at the kids. "Go to your room."

Chris unfolded her arms and glared at Jenna once more. "Fine." Carrie followed Chris to the stairs and stopped on the fifth one.

"It was nice seeing you again Elizabeth." Jenna smiled sweetly before walking out the door.

Once the door shut Chris and Carrie walked down. "Finally."

"What is she doing here? Chris and Carrie have been telling me about how well you and Agent Jareau are doing and I come to see her here?" Elizabeth asked.

"When did you meet Carrie before today?" Emily asked.

"We went out to lunch." Chris answered.

"Stop changing the subject." Elizabeth said.

"We were doing great, Jenna showed up at work and kissed me in front of JJ, JJ got hurt and told me she was staying at her place, when I got home Jenna had a romantic dinner ready, she had drugs in the wine and so I switched glasses on her and when she passed out I put her on the couch and JJ came in and saw the dinner and then Jenna and ended it." Emily explained quickly as Chris and Carrie stared in shock.

"The one girlfriend I approve of and you ruin it." Chris growled.

"I didn't ruin it! Jenna did!" Emily defended.

"However it was ruined, you better fix it." Elizabeth said then turned to Chris and Carrie. "Have you got a dress for the fall formal?" Elizabeth asked as Chris looked at her feet. "I will take you girls now, come Emily, you are accompanying us, go get ready girls."

"Mother they have a week." Emily argued.

"Yes, but how long till the best are taken?" Chris raised her hand to get her two cents in but Elizabeth shot her down. "And you are not wearing a tux." Chris put her hand down.

"I wore one last year." Chris mumbled and Emily went wide eyed. Her mother didn't know that.

"She did?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"I was away on a case." Emily said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Chris you're wearing a dress this year." Emily said and Chris frowned then shrugged. She would just have Tara bring it and she'll change there. "And no back ups." Damn it!

"Fine, we'll go shopping." Chris groaned.

"It isn't that bad." Carrie said.

"I'm not the shopping type, I get what I need and leave."

"Suck it up for a day." Emily said and Chris huffed, pouted and crossed her arms like a petulant child and Elizabeth called her out on it.

"Christian you are sixteen years old; you look like a petulant child."

**

* * *

**

**Review Please. :-)**

**More reviews mean faster updates.**

**Also I have noticed that I brought too much focus on Chris and Carrie and therefore I am re-modifying future chapters. Please bare with me.  
**


	19. 18B

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**So I decided on a different ending. Please tell me if you like this one or the other one better. A or B? I really want your feedback on this.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18 B**

Chris followed along with Emily while Carrie and Elizabeth shopped and she looked around. She had her headphones looped around her ears with the head phone wire behind her back hidden under the sweater she was wearing. She had music drowning out most of the noise but kept it low enough to hear Carrie and Elizabeth.

They were currently in a dress store Chris had no idea the name of and Carrie was looking with Elizabeth.

"What about this?" Elizabeth asked pulling a navy dress out in front of Carrie. It stopped at her knees and had a one shoulder strap. It was simple.

"It's gorgeous." Chris breathed out imagining Carrie in it.

"It fits you perfectly." Emily smiled.

"Well, now we just need to find one for Chris." Carrie said as Elizabeth took the dress and held onto it.

"It's not going to be anything here." Chris huffed. She looked across the way and smiled. "I'll be back." She ran out of the store and to the one she saw

"Where is she going?" Elizabeth asked as they tried to see past the sea of people they lost Chris in.

"I don't know." Emily said softly.

"I'm gonna go walk around, call me when you two are finished." Emily said walking out of the dress store.

Emily was looking into jewelry shops and other gift shops and was on her way into Victoria's Secret for a gift basket of JJ's favorite fragrance when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked at the persons face and frowned. "Jenna?"

Jenna smiled. "Emily!" She hugged her and kissed her deeply but Emily didn't return it. "I am so glad I bumped into you! I can show you what I brought for our date tonight, I know last night was kind of a disaster and this morning was no better, so I'm making it up to you tonight. I'll pick you up at nine." Jenna said kissing Emily's cheek and rushing off.

Emily stood their dumb founded and walked into the store grabbing the gift and paying for it. She met up with her mother and Carrie at a café.

* * *

Chris paid the cashier and grabbed the bag before heading to a jewelry store next door.

"Hey." Chris smiled.

"Well if it isn't the little shop owner herself." The cashier said.

"Cut the dramatics Greg, I need a favor." Chris said.

"You own the place, so name it." Greg smiled.

"I don't own it yet, but I need you to make this." Chris pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This is beautiful, did you draw it?" Greg asked as Chris nodded.

"When will it be done?"

"Sweetheart, for you I can have this done by tonight." Greg winked as Chris hugged him.

"Thank you."

"What's the occasion, you only ever asked me to make one ring before, this is gorgeous and out does the other."

"It's nothing extravagant, it's simple." Chris smiled.

"Yes, but the last one you had me make looked like an engagement ring."

"It was. I thought it was forever. But it wasn't, I was young and stupid Greg." Chris sighed.

"What happened to that one?"

"I gave it to Alex's detective friend hoping when they came to their senses it would come in handy." Chris said looking at the drawing on the counter.

"This is still beautiful Chris; the hearts are sapphire and the ring tungsten, the infinity pattern. It sounds like you want this ring to last." Greg smiled

"I do and you have no idea how much." Chris said then pulled out another drawing. "Do you think you can get this done for me too?" Chris asked as Greg nodded. "Just how it is in that shape."

"I got it Chris and they're supposed to come apart and come together in a star?"

"Yeah, with those initials and gemstones."

"Got it, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment." Chris smiled hugging him across the counter.

"I'll have it done in a few hours. I'll call you."

"Thanks." Chris said walking out.

Chris met up with Emily, Carrie and Elizabeth at a nearby coffee place.

"I see you found one?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I also had a few errands to run." Chris smiled. She saw the Victoria's Secret bag. "What's that?" Chris asked pointing with her foot.

"A gift for JJ." Emily answered simply sipping her coffee.

"Don't you own a store here?" Elizabeth asked.

"My family owns the store, but yes." Chris said.

"Did you stop in?" Emily asked

"Yes, I actually have an order I have one of the employees working on." Chris smiled.

"That's why you got the Jeep." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, so you can leave when you're done, I'm gonna finish my errands." Chris said getting up and kissing Elizabeth's cheek. "See you at home." She kissed Emily and Carrie's cheeks and walked off.

"I wonder what she is up to."

Chris pulled out her phone. "Tara? I changed my mind, I'll help set up for formal." Chris laughed at the cheering on the other end and hung up.

Chris bought what she would need and when she finished her phone beeped and she ran to the jewelry store. She handed Greg her credit card and paid for the ring and necklaces.

"Hope it goes well." Greg said as Chris left.

* * *

Later that night Emily was sitting in the living room. The door bell rang and she called up the stairs.

"Carrie! Chris! I'm going out!" She bolted out the front door before either girl could make it out of the room and ask where she was going. She looked at Jenna. "We need to talk."

"Ok." Jenna said as Emily dragged her to the elevator and hit the down button.

"I'm not going to get back together with you." Emily began and held her hand up when Jenna went to interrupt. "Nothing you say or do will change that. I love Jennifer and I'm fixing what you broke. You need to leave us alone Jenna and I want my key and the ring back." Emily said as Jenna huffed.

"No." The elevator came to a stop and Jenna walked out to her car.

"Jenna I'm serious! Give me the key and ring back." Emily said firmly.

"You want it? Come get it." Jenna got into her car and Emily growled aggravated and got in the passenger side.

"Jenna, I'm not playing your game." Emily said as Jenna put the key in her bra and lifted her skirt putting the ring in her panties. "Jenna!" Emily cried.

"Like I said, you can have them if you come get them." Jenna smirked starting the car.

"Jenna, what part of we're done do you not understand? You left me!" Emily exclaimed.

"And now I'm back for you." Jenna said. "I was stupid when I left. I want it Emily, I want it all. You and Chris, we could be a family."

"You forgot about Carrie and it will never happen, I love Jennifer and I want to be with her." Emily said repeating her words from earlier. "I'm done with you." Emily said getting out and slamming the car door shut.

Not even five minutes back in the condo did the doorbell ring. Emily sighed and pulled the door open.

"Jenna, for the last…JJ!" Emily gasped surprised to see the blonde at her door.

"Can we talk? I overreacted." JJ said as Emily stepped aside to let the blonde in.

When Chris and Carrie heard the blonde's name and voice they headed for the stairs but stopped halfway so they were hidden behind the wall.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"I should have let you explain. I was childish and stupid. She's your ex. If you wanted to be with her you'd be with her instead of me." JJ said looking at her hands as she fidgeted with them.

"Jenna and me, we're done, I have no plans of ever getting back with her. I love you JJ."

"I love you too, but it hurt and I've been hurt before and I hate the feelings that come with it and I fell headfirst, I always hope for the best and prepare for the worst, it's a bad habit and I…" JJ's rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own.

"JJ, shut up." Emily breathed bringing their lips back together.

Chris and Carrie smiled and high fived without thinking and the sound broke the two adults apart.

"You can come down now." Emily chuckled.

Chris shook her head with a smile. "We're good, continue."

"Goodnight!" Carrie called as they ran to the room.

JJ giggled. "They're teenaged girls, what do you expect?"

"Privacy." Emily said as JJ shook her head and kissed her.

**

* * *

**

**Please vote and tell me which chapter you think is better. 18A or 18B.**

**The winner will stay and the loser will get deleted.  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**18B won. So 18A was deleted. Thank you for your comments and feedback. =)**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh*  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19**

When JJ woke up she heard commotion downstairs in the kitchen. She got up and checked the girls' room but found it empty. She checked the time. It was almost ten. Why didn't her phone alarm go off? She walked downstairs and saw Carrie and Chris cooking or attempting to. Carrie had pancake mix all over her front and Chris had egg in her hair and on her shirt. Both girls were laughing and avoiding the powder as they threw it at each other.

"Morning." JJ smiled.

Both girls stopped and looked like deer in headlights as they put their hands down.

"Morning." They blushed.

"What are you two up to?" JJ teased going over and flicking some of the pancake mix at them. The action started a whole new food fight.

Ten minutes later Emily walked down and the sight made her smile.

Carrie had turned on Chris and teamed up with JJ and had her cornered by the sink. They were flicking pancake mix and sugar and cinnamon at her and Chris was retaliating with mix but was losing this battle.

Emily's laugh caused them to freeze. "Oh, don't stop on account of me." Emily chuckled. She looked at Chris. "Why did neither of our alarms go off?" Emily asked.

"We called in for you?" Chris offered nervously.

"Thank you. "Emily smiled as she walked over and kissed JJ softly then pulled away. "You taste like sugar." JJ giggled and turned to the teens.

"Ok, we had fun, now let's actually make something." She laughed as they began to actually turn the pancake mix into batter instead of projectiles.

Emily smiled as she sat at the four seater table and watched her three girls cook.

After eating, cleaning the kitchen and themselves the four decided to go for a drive. Neither had a destination in mind they just got in JJ's car and drove. JJ and Emily were up front and Chris was stretched out on the backseat with her head in Carrie's lap and their bags in the trunk.

"Anywhere you want to go?" JJ asked as they got to a rest stop and both teens shrugged.

"I usually go to New York on whims like these." Chris said.

"New York it is." JJ said putting the car in drive.

When they arrived at Central Park the group was already waiting. Chris smiled when she saw them and once the car was in park she was out of the car hugging a tall blue eyed blonde.

"I see, Alex comes around and we're forgotten." Matt pouted as Chris glared.

"Just for that you get hugged last." Chris said sticking her tongue out. Chris made good on that and hugged Matt last.

"Hey Carrie." Patty smiled hugging the teen. "Emily, good to see you." Patty said hugging the brunette agent.

"Hey Patty." Emily smiled softly.

"And who is this gorgeous blonde?" Lindsey asked as Ronnie glared. "I was complimenting her geez."

"This is Jennifer Jareau, my…" Emily trailed off. Were they back together?

"Girlfriend, you can call me JJ." JJ beamed. Yes they were.

"Chris told us you were a looker." Matt said.

"Thanks." JJ blushed.

"Flirt." Chris coughed into her fist.

"Don't be jealous." Lindsey smirked as Chris scoffed.

"Yeah, anyway, JJ this is Alex Cabot, her younger sister Patty and my cousin Matt." Wesley jumped off the picnic table and onto her back. "And this monkey is my nephew Wesley." Chris laughed.

"We don't get an introduction?" Lindsey asked.

"And the drama queen there is Lindsey and her girlfriend Ronnie." Chris introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." JJ smiled.

"You work with Emily?" Alex asked and Chris knew that look.

"Please don't interrogate her."

"I'm not." Alex said. "Just making conversation." Alex said.

"It's fine and yes, I work with Emily, I'm the media liaison for the BAU." JJ said.

"Best damn one in the world." Emily said proudly as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Chris told us a bit about your job, it must be tiring." Patty said giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's not that bad, I love feeling like I've helped people get the truth." JJ said.

"I love that feeling as well." Alex said empathetically.

"You work law enforcement?" JJ asked.

"I'm pretty sure you heard about what happened to me." Alex said.

"I'm not so sure." JJ said.

"ADA Alexandra Cabot of the Manhattan SVU." Alex said and it clicked.

"Oh, I remember that in the paper." JJ said.

"Velez was killed in prison and so here she is, MIA to almost all Cabot and Sloan galas and functions." Matt said giving Chris a pointed look.

"I drive out here enough times, leave me alone, she's right in the city." Chris huffed.

"When you go I'll go." Alex said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Chris scoffed.

"And why is that?" Patty asked.

"Because none of you are putting me in a dress." Chris said.

"Very true." Lindsey said. "She wore a tux to fall formal last year."

"And this year Grandma isn't letting you get away with that." Carrie smirked.

"Holy shi-z!" Lindsey exclaimed. "You're wearing a dress?"

"Big deal because?" Chris asked.

"You haven't worn a dress since you were ten." Emily pointed out.

"Really?" Chris shrugged it off.

"So Alex, how are you and the detective going?" Lindsey asked as Alex glared.

"Detective?" Ronnie asked.

"Olivia and I are just fine." Alex said crossing her arms.

"Translation: I haven't talked to her yet nor do I plan to in the future." Chris said as Alex scowled. "But the future is full of surprises. Hey Liv!" Chris beamed getting up to hug the detective.

"Hey Chris, how are you?" Olivia Benson asked as Chris smiled.

"Excellent now." Chris smirked and gave Alex a pointed look.

"Matt, Patty, nice to see you again." Olivia greeted shaking their hands. She spotted Emily. "Emily, haven't seen you since your last visit nearly three years ago." They hugged.

"I've been busy." Emily shrugged.

"Liv!" Wesley reached from Chris' back and the detective took the boy in her arms.

"And how are you little man?"

"Good!"

"Awesome." She placed him down and he ran over to Alex.

"Lindsey, how's school?" Olivia asked.

"Good, this is Ronnie, my girlfriend." Lindsey introduced as they shook hands.

"Go say hi!" Wesley grunted trying to push Alex forward.

"Alex." Olivia said. "When did you get into town?"

"Like you don't know." Alex said and regretted her words when Olivia flinched. "Sorry."

"Not like I don't deserve it." Olivia said.

"Why don't you two take a walk and we'll start the grill." Emily said while giving Chris a 'you're in trouble' look.

"After you." Olivia said as Alex began walking.

Once they were out of ear shot Chris got thumped on the head, each shoulder and gut. Matt head, Patty left shoulder, Lindsey right shoulder and Wesley in the gut.

"Ow!"

"What were you thinking inviting both of them?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking the cold war would end. They love each other."

"And always end up hurting each other." Patty pointed out.

"They only hurt each other because one of them always ends up leaving!" Chris exclaimed.

"And you have to let them figure that out on their own, no more butting in." Lindsey said as Chris huffed.

"Fine I'll stop." Chris said.

"Even for Emily?" Matt asked and Emily looked at her as Chris scoffed.

"She got her girl. And if I hadn't butt in there I'd have Jenna for a step mom." Chris snorted. "And I'd rather get shot in each limb twice than have that."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Patty asked.

"Depends on the situation." Chris said as they got the grill going.

Alex and Olivia returned with promises of being civil.

"Translation: Alex has a date next Friday!" Chris, Patty and Emily sing songed earning two trying glares from the detective and ADA who were both blushing a deep red.

JJ nudged Chris as they sat around on a picnic blanket after lunch.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Chris asked.

"Butting in."

Chris smiled. "No problem."

"I have an idea!" Matt piped up and Chris rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear lord save our souls." She said sarcastically getting a laugh from everyone.

Matt glared. "I was thinking we could go back to our place for dinner and you three could stay the night." Matt said as Chris smiled.

"Oh, that's up to JJ and Emily." Chris said.

"Stay, please, Chris only ever stays for a day, it'd be nice to have her in town for more than one." Patty said.

"Sure." Emily said.

"I'll stay if Alex does." Chris said as Alex glared.

"Come on sis, we never see you anyway." Patty pouted and Chris joined her which got Wesley to join.

"Oh come on, the kid?" Alex asked trying to ignore it but then a tear came to Wesley's eye. "Ok, just don't start crying." Alex caved as Chris high fived Wesley.

"You are all welcome to join us." Matt said as Olivia shook her head.

"I traded days with Eliot so he could spend time with his family; I have to be at work in the morning." Olivia said.

"Mid terms are coming up, so I bid the rest of you good morrow." Lindsey said.

"Quoting Shakespeare, she must be in the theater again." Chris said as Ronnie nodded.

"We'll see you guys around." Ronnie said waving as she and Lindsey left.

"It was good seeing you Olivia, feel free to stop by anytime." Patty said as Olivia nodded and hugged them all but shook Alex's hand.

"I swear you're terrible." Alex said as Chris smiled.

"Runs in the family." Chris sing songed.

"We aren't blood related." Alex reminded as Chris shrugged. "Out of all the guys you could have married it had to be him?" Alex asked her sister pointing to Matt.

"What can I say, you don't choose who you love." Patty smiled kissing Matt sweetly.

"Ew!" Wesley cried covering his eyes.

JJ let the words sink in. When she had first saw Emily it was instant. The feelings and everything were just there. She turned to the brunette and smiled kissing her cheek.

The rest of the weekend went without a hitch. They spent time as a family, looking at old photos and having a fun time.

**

* * *

Review please. =D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**18B won. So 18A was deleted. Thank you for your comments and feedback. =)**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh*  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

Chris drove back to DC so JJ, Emily and Carrie could get some extra sleep in the back. They had breakfast with Matt, Patty, Wesley and Alex before leaving and gave good wishes for them all. Carrie was sleeping beside her. Chris was never one for quiet drives. She always had someone to talk to or music playing. She pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Hello sweet cheeks!"

"Hey aunt Pen, you're on speaker, I'm driving back and needed someone to talk to; mom, JJ and Carrie are all asleep." Chris smiled.

"Well have no fear I am at your service. Where are you driving back from?" Garcia asked.

"New York, we spent the weekend with my family and some friends." Chris answered.

"JJ and Emily made up?"

"Yep." Chris smiled watching the road.

"Where's Emily?"

"Asleep with JJ in the back."

"How did you end up in New York?"

"We just got in the car and drove." Chris said looking over her shoulder when she heard JJ stir.

Nearly an hour and a half later that's what JJ woke up too. Chris talking to Garcia.

"No way! I have to see that picture." Chris laughed.

"I shall send it to you when I find it."

"What's going on?" JJ yawned. The movement woke Emily who yawned and stretched the best she could then wrapped her arms around JJ's waist.

"I don't like driving in silence so I called aunt Pen." Chris said.

"Rise and shine sunshine." Garcia said.

"Hey Garcia." JJ smiled.

"Hi PG." Emily smiled.

"Hello lovebirds, glad to know everything is worked out. How are feeling after a day with Chris' family?"

"It was great; I got to learn more about Chris here." JJ smiled as Chris blushed.

"Really? Any baby pictures?" Garcia asked.

"I saw many of them and Matt and Patty even gave me some." JJ smirked as Chris blushed deeper.

"Ok, you'll see them later." Chris grumbled.

"I even have one of her in a dress." JJ chirped as Emily chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Again, what's the big deal?"

"I can't even find one of those, I had to photo shop." Garcia said.

"Well I hear Ambassador Prentiss isn't letting her get away with a tux this year, you should come by before Formal and snap all the pictures you want." JJ grinned seeing the distaste on Chris' face.

"What's happening?" Carrie yawned stretching her legs.

"We're talking to Garcia." Emily answered.

"Hi Carrie."

"Hey Aunt Pen." Carrie yawned again.

"How was New York?"

"Good." Carrie said.

The rest of the drive was fairly great as they kept talking to Garcia.

When they arrived to the condo they grabbed their bags and headed in.

"Thanks for taking us." Chris said.

"Yeah, we had fun." Carrie smiled.

"No problem." JJ smiled as they got in the elevator.

Once in the condo they all headed to bed.

JJ and Emily both sighed contently as they laid in each others arms. They felt complete again.

**

* * *

**

**Review please. =D**

**Sorry it's short.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**18B won. So 18A was deleted. Thank you for your comments and feedback. =)**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Because the last chapter was so short I uploaded this one. Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21**

It was the Monday afternoon now. The day had left them and Chris was helping Tara with the last decorations and plans.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked as Chris handed her the song she wanted the band to learn.

"Yeah. I'm finally figuring out what I want." Chris smiled as she turned to leave.

"You have a week till formal Chris, plans change."

"I'm hoping these won't." Chris said as Tara nodded.

When Chris got home she found a bouquet of roses and wrapped gifts in a large basket. She sighed and read the note.

'Em, please, I'm sorry. –Jenna'

Chris opened the door and tossed the basket into the condo before stepping in and flipping through the mail. "Carrie?" Chris called stepping into the kitchen pushing the gift basket along with her foot.

Carrie came down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"How long have you been here?" Chris asked.

"Devin dropped me off after we went and got some ice cream, so about an hour." Carrie said as Chris lifted the gift basket onto the kitchen island.

"Was this waiting when you got here?" Chris asked as Carrie shook her head. "Ok." Chris dropped the mail onto the counter beside the basket. Chris placed the flowers to the side and tore the wrapping off one of the gifts and raised an eyebrow. "I'm keeping this."

"Chris, that's your mother's." Carrie said as Chris looked at her incredulous.

"Do you know how much these truffles cost and how orgasmic they taste?" Chris asked as Carrie giggled at her choice words. "Laugh all you want, if mom finds these it will be a blood bath."

Carrie had to laugh at her dramatics. "You call Lindsey dramatic?" Carrie asked.

"I learned from her." Chris defended shoving the box into the island cabinet.

"Are you really taking those?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded and opened another one then dropped it. "I didn't see that." Carrie swallowed as Chris kicked the thing towards the living room and opened another, finding lingerie in a small box.

"Can these fit you?" Chris asked holding a thong up and Carrie snatched them, slapped Chris' shoulder and put them back in the box dropping it to the floor.

"What's that one?" Carrie asked as they tore open the biggest box finding albums and disks. They opened the cover of the first album and slammed it shut tossing it to the floor.

"Disturbing." Chris commented.

"You can't un-see things." Chris cringed with a shiver.

The door opened and JJ and Emily came in.

"What's this?" Emily asked.

"Presents from Jenna." Chris said taking the chocolate box from the cabinet. "I'm keeping this one and the others are yours and there's one in the living room." Chris said lifting the box of chocolates up and running.

Emily gasped seeing the box. "Chris!"

"Mine!"

Emily laughed as she picked up the album and box off the floor and JJ picked up the one in the living room. Emily opened the album and slammed it shut once she saw its contents. She opened the box and raised an eyebrow at the lingerie.

"This is something." JJ commented holding the strap-on package up and Carrie shivered.

"I'm going to join Chris and try those chocolates." Carrie said heading upstairs.

"I'm gonna toss this stuff." Emily said gathering them.

"Can we keep this?" JJ asked with a wicked glint and Emily blushed.

"Uh…"

"I'll go put it away." JJ smirked kissing dumbstruck brunette on the cheek.

Later that night Chris and Carrie were getting ready for bed when Chris came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Carrie was only wearing her pajama bottoms and bra.

"What's up?" Carrie asked.

"I was just thinking." Chris shrugged resting her chin on Carrie's shoulder.

"About?"

"Us, how I never want us to be apart." Chris said as Carrie turned in the embrace and placed her arms around Chris' neck.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'd miss you too much if you were gone too long." Chris answered kissing her forehead.

"Why do you do that?" Carrie asked.

"Do what?"

"Kiss my cheek and forehead when you really just want to kiss my lips?" Carrie asked as Chris blushed.

"Uh, I'm afraid." Chris said.

"Of what?" Carrie asked leaning in.

"Of not being able to stop myself." Chris said as Carrie leaned in close enough that Chris could feel her breath on her lips.

"From what?"

"Going to far." Chris said pulling away from Carrie. "I already have a hard time keeping my hands off you." Chris said rubbing circles with her thumb on Carrie's hips.

"What if I want you to go there?" Carrie asked as Chris smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." She said heading over to Carrie's bed and climbing under the covers.

"Can you hand me my shirt?" Carrie asked as Chris reached over and held it up.

"Come get it." Chris smirked as Carrie jumped on her and tried reaching the shirt but Chris put it under her back.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Carrie asked straddling her.

"This." Chris said pulling Carrie down by her neck kissing her deeply.

Their hands began to wander and the touches got bolder and just as Chris went to unclasp Carrie's bra they heard it.

"Just take me." A guttural moan followed after it and they looked at each other.

"I'm pretty sure Aunt Pen won't mind us using her couch for the night." Chris said as Carrie nodded and took her shirt from Chris and pulled it on. They packed spare clothes and left a note.

Emily and JJ were too caught up in the emotion they were feeling to hear the door across the hall open or the tap on the door as a note was stuck to it. The only thing they were concentrated on was the feeling of the two of them together. Their clothes were discarded on the floor in front of the room door and their underwear strewn across the floor of the room.

* * *

When Emily woke up the sun was shining through a crack in her blinds right into her face. She groaned and rolled over only to be met by a mass of blonde hair. She smiled and ran her fingers through the tangled yet still silky locks.

The blonde stirred and opened her eyes smiling.

"Hey."

"Hi." Emily smiled kissing her forehead.

"I love you." JJ breathed out as Emily smiled cupping her cheek kissing her softly.

"I love you too." Emily said then frowned.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"It's quiet." Emily said looking at her clock. "It's quite for six on a Tuesday." Emily said as JJ sat up holding the sheet to her bare body.

"You're right."

Emily got up and grabbed her robe tying it closed as she made her way to the door. Once she had the door open she saw the piece of binder paper taped to the door. She pulled it off and read it aloud.

"You two aren't very quiet so we went to aunt Pen's." Emily blushed and JJ was tomato red.

"They heard us?" JJ asked as Emily nodded. "That is so embarrassing." JJ said falling back onto the bed.

"Wanna take the shower first?" Emily asked as JJ grinned wickedly.

"Why don't we save water and you join me?"

When they got to work Morgan instantly smiled and laughed but didn't say anything once the two women gave him a look. Garcia was next to congratulate them and then Rossi and then Hotch.

"So are JJ and Emily back together?" Reid asked.

* * *

The day went by fast and after work they went home and Garcia joined them for dinner.

"How was your day girls?" Garcia asked.

"I helped Tara finish decorating." Chris shrugged as her phone rang. She checked it and smiled apologetically. "I have to take this it's my boss." Chris said walking upstairs.

The three agents took their chance and looked at Carrie.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"So what's going on between you two?" Garcia interrogated as Carrie blushed and looked down at her dinner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carrie said as the three women snorted.

"Yeah right." Garcia said.

"You two don't really hide it." JJ said as Emily nodded.

"So?" Emily asked.

"So, we're working on it." Carrie said. "Chris is the distant one believe it or not; and I've never been with a girl before." Carrie blushed pushing her food around her plate.

"She just doesn't want to get hurt again." Emily assured. "She's been hurt a lot lately." Emily said.

"I know, but she knows she can trust me." Carrie sighed.

"So how far have you gotten?" Garcia asked making Emily nearly spit out her water.

"I will take the silence as not very." JJ said.

"We haven't gotten far, the farthest we got last night before we got turned off at the thought of our mother and her girlfriend having sex in the other room." She then added. "No offense Emily and JJ but no teenager needs the image." Carrie said as Emily and JJ blushed.

"You said our." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah. You aren't trying to replace my mother; you're trying to fill the gap that has been made." Carrie said as Emily smiled. "But I'm not gonna start calling you mom."

"I don't expect you to." Emily said.

Later that night Chris collapsed onto the recliner taking the remote off the side table as she went and turned on the TV. She was channel surfing when Carrie came over.

"Full?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded. "Same here." She smiled snuggling down next to Chris who pulled the lever reclining the chair.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Tara had me doing all the jobs that were needed outside to keep me from people; I did get asked by a few people but nothing to bad." Chris said wrapping an arm around Carrie as she settled on Legally Blonde.

"So who are you taking to formal?" Carrie asked as Chris kissed her softly.

"Who do you think?" Chris smiled draping a blanket over them.

They fell asleep with the TV playing lightly in the background only to be rudely awakened two hours later to banging on the front door.

**

* * *

**

**What trouble comes their way this time?**

**Review please. =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22**

"The hell?" Chris asked getting up and going to the door just as JJ and Emily came down with their guns in hand.

"Chris, get back." Emily said touching Chris' arms and Chris went back over to Carrie. Chris reached under the couch and produced a paint ball gun. She made sure it was loaded and the pressure can was full. (A/N:I know nothing about paintball guns)

Emily looked through the peep hole and furrowed her brow. "It's Jenna?" She said as Chris aimed the paintball gun.

"Open it." She said as Emily glared.

"Chris." Carrie gave her a look.

"Fine." Chris huffed lowering the gun but still hand her finger on the trigger as the banging continued.

Emily turned the dead bolt and unlocked the door opening it.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked as Jenna stumbled in with a beer bottle in hand.

"Oh god she's drunk." Chris scowled then raised the paintball gun up to fire but a look from Carrie stopped her. "Not like she'll remember what happened." Chris scoffed.

"I you back!" Jenna slurred stumbling over to Emily hanging off her.

"You can't always get what you want Jenna." Emily said. "I've asked you to leave before. If you keep coming back I'll report this." Emily said.

"Why? You love me and I love you!" Jenna shouted pointing at Emily and Chris raised the paintball gun but Carrie took it from her.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked gripping her gun as Jenna clung to Emily.

"You heard me! I'm better than you! Has she given you a ring?" Jenna boasted lifting her left hand up and Emily cringed seeing it.

"She gave me a family." JJ said. "She gave me what she took from you. Her." JJ said calmly putting lowering her gun and hand to her side That was a mistake as rage flew over Jenna's face as she charged at JJ but Chris grabbed the paintball gun and threw it to her feet tripping her and she went down hitting her head on the back of the couch as she went.

Emily knelt down and looked her over. "She's knocked out." Emily said as Chris hid the paintball gun under the couch out of sight.

"I thought you were gonna shoot her." Carrie let out as Chris shook her head.

"It was on safety." Chris shrugged.

"Emily?"

They looked up to see their neighbor from across the hall.

"Hello Mrs. Cunnings." Emily smiled.

"I called the cops is everything ok?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes, she's my ex, Jenna? She barged in drunk and yelling." Emily said placing her gun on the side table.

"I don't know what you saw in her." JJ sighed shaking her head and two uniformed cops came in.

"Is everything ok? We got a call." The first one said.

"Yes, she came in drunk and tripped when he lunged at my girlfriend and hit her head on the back of the couch." Emily explained as the cops nodded and eyed the guns. "We're FBI; I can get my credentials if you like."

"Please do so ma'am."

"Excuse me a moment." Emily went upstairs and came back holding both agents' credentials and handed them to the officers.

"Ok, it's just procedure." He said with a soft smile as he crinkled his nose. "She reeks. Let's get her out of here." The first officer said as his partner nodded.

They took statements and took Jenna to a hospital to get her head looked over and cuffed her to a bed waiting for her to wake up.

"Well that was eventful." Chris said yawning.

"Yeah." JJ sighed.

"Time for bed, come on, you two have school in four hours." Emily said as Chris and Carrie groaned but headed upstairs anyway.

* * *

It was Tuesday now and Shay was back after her parents made her stay home bored an extra few days as part of her grounding and the excitement for formal was going all around.

Shay walked up to Chris second period before the final bell rang and tapped her shoulder. "I wanted to say sorry about the other week. It was out of line and none of my business." Shay said looking at the floor.

"You're right. It was out of line and it's none of your business." Shay flinched. "But I'll forgive you." Shay smiled. "You just have to apologize to Carrie first and mean it." Chris said as Shay sat down dejected.

At lunch Carrie sat down after the others and looked at Chris. "What did you do?" She asked Chris who raised an eyebrow confused. "Shay apologized to me."

"Oh, she apologized to me and told her I would forgive her when you did." Chris said taking a bite out of her food.

"Just like that?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded.

"Shay's a good person when she isn't a jealous bitch. Give her a chance Carrie." Chris said as Carrie glared and Tara, Devin and Damian got up.

"We're gonna go." Devin said.

"It was nice knowing you Chris." Tara said as Damian nodded and they tossed their trash and left.

"What now?" Chris asked pushing her food away.

"After what she did and said you're ready to forgive her?" Carrie asked.

"I try not to hold grudges." Chris said.

"I hate her, Chris, what part of that do you not understand?" Carrie asked as Chris tossed the leftovers away.

"You only know one part of her, how can you say that?" Chris asked as Carrie scoffed and stormed away. "Damn it!" Chris cursed. "Me and my stupid mouth." She berated herself. She headed to her locker and put the combo in and reached in pulling the small velvet box out. She glared at it and shoved it into her bag. She slammed the locker shut and headed to the one place she knew she would be left alone.

"Hey kiddo." Jim Wagner said walking into the booth of the school theater.

"Hey Jim." He didn't like going by a last name basis with his students, he wanted to be an equal but still be seen as a teacher.

"What's up?" He asked seeing the look on her face.

"I screwed up again." Chris shrugged placing her pencil down.

"How so?" Jim asked.

"You know Shay's back and Carrie and I have a trying relationship and we aren't really together and she hates bringing Shay up. It makes her insecure as if I'm gonna leave her and Shay apologized for what happened at lunch that week and I told her I'd accept it when Carrie did and Carrie isn't ready to forgive her and she got mad at me when we talked about it at lunch." Chris rambled.

"Sounds to me like she has a right to be mad at you." Jim said taking a seat across from her at the long rectangular table in the middle of the room. "I heard about the fight, and I as well as all the other teachers have been informed about her situation. She has a right to be mad."

"I know, but I hate holding grudges, they suck and only make you hate yourself. Because by the time you realize a lot of good could have come from forgiving that person, it's too late." Chris said.

"And by that you would mean your parents?" Jim asked as Chris nodded.

"Yes."

"Give her time and space. She'll come through, but she has a right to be mad at you." Jim said the last part quickly as a reminder and Chris nodded.

* * *

The next few days were the same. Carrie ignored Chris and refused to talk to her unless she had to and the two were sleeping in separate beds. Emily and JJ tried to ask what was going on but both teenagers shut them out.

Finally it was Friday and the night of the fall formal. JJ and Emily were spending the day at JJ's place tidying the place and were going to stay the night. But Garcia was there to take many pictures.

"Carrie, I'm sorry, ok? You have every right to be mad at me. Forgive but don't forget." Chris said as she stepped out in the black dress. It was a spaghetti strap and the skirt part hang loosely on her hips stopping halfway on her calf.

"Chris, just leave me alone right now." Carrie said as Chris sighed.

"Fine, I'll be in the car." Chris said grabbing her keys.

"No luck?" Tara asked as she met Chris by the stage.

"None." Chris sighed. "Even Damian has a date and Devin our resident man-whore." Chris sighed.

"I'm here alone." Tara smiled as Chris kissed her cheek.

"But you're also my best friend and Garret Wheeler from Water polo has been making eyes at you since he got here." Chris smiled and gave her friend a gentle push. "Go. I'll be fine." Chris said as Tara gave a small squeal and walked over. Chris smiled at her friend and spotted Carrie dancing with one of the guys from the Rugby team.

"Hey." Chris turned to see Shay.

"Hey." Chris said swallowing hard.

"She hates me huh?" Shay asked looking over at Carrie and Chris followed her gaze and sighed with a nod. "I figured as much." Shay sighed. "You wanna dance?" Shay asked as Chris shrugged.

"Why not?"

They walked onto the dance floor and the whole way Carrie was burning holes in Shay's back. She was unaware however of the other set.

Carrie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a well built handsome guy with alluring green eyes, sand blonde hair and gorgeous smile.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Carrie was entranced. She managed a nod. "Sure."

**

* * *

**

**Who does this guy think he is?  
**

**Review please. =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**When reading this chapter I suggest you listen to 'Ready to Fall' by Joey Fatone. I don't own the song but it is the one Chris will be singing.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23**

"Holy." Damian began.

Sweet." Devin continued.

"Hell!" Tara finished.

They watched the blonde guy dance with Carrie jaw slacked and their dates ignored.

"This cannot be happening." Damian stared as Devin nodded.

"First Shay and now him?" Devin asked.

"Who invited him?" Tara asked pulling the guest list from her purse. She flipped through the pages and gasped. "Shay!" She growled shoving the papers into Devin's hands as she stalked off to where said girl was slow dancing with Chris.

"You look nice." Shay complimented. "I don't think I've ever saw you in a dress." She smiled as she was pulled away.

"What the hell?" Tara seethed as Devin and Damian caught up to her holding either arm of the fuming soccer captain.

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked as Tara pointed and Chris looked in the direction to see Carrie staring dreamily up at a blonde guy. Then her jaw fell and if she were a cartoon it would be on the floor.

"You invited him." Tara accused.

"So?"

"So, what is he doing here?"

"He's my cousin." Shay shrugged.

"After how much crap he gave you two after making your relationship public you would bring him here?" Tara asked as Chris kept her eyes trained on the two.

"A few debacles." Shay shrugged.

"He nearly killed Chris!" Tara exclaimed catching the attention of a few others. "Do you not remember?" Tara asked as Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tara, stop. We can't do anything about it." Chris said pulling her back. "Leave it be." Chris said pulling Tara towards the stage.

"What is your problem?" Tara asked. "The guy beats you near death and this is how you react to him being here?" Tara asked. "You both got hits in Chris but he nearly killed you!"

"I know what happened, Tara. I was the one getting my ass beat into tomorrow in the ring." Chris said subconsciously rubbing her stomach. "I can handle this."

"He's stealing your girl." Damian said as Chris scoffed.

"Please." She motioned to the two. "He may have the looks but he has no talent." Chris said going to the stairs.

"Now?" Tara asked following Chris.

"Yes now." Chris smirked and walked up to the band who stopped playing and grinned ear to ear when Chris stepped on stage. They thought what she was doing tonight was romantic and gutsy.

"Couldn't wait?" Shane the drummer asked as Chris shook her head. Shane was in the fight club the night she and Shay's cousin nearly killed each other. She will never admit that he nearly killed her. To anyone other than Devin, Damian and Tara of course.

"Change of plans." Chris said motioning to Carrie and the guy.

"Dean's back?" Shane asked as Chris nodded. "We got you." He said as Chris stepped up to the mike and Tara tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Hey." Everyone looked at her and nerves kicked in. She was used to many people looking at her but she was nervous about what was coming. "Many of you know me and if you don't…" she was cut off by Shane.

"You should!"

Chris chuckled. "I'm Chris Prentiss and most know about the drama over summer and my Romeo and Juliet tragedy minus the death parts. Carrie, check your purse, this is for you." Chris said taking the guitar from Tara who mouthed good luck and joined the twins and their dates.

Carrie checked her purse and found something that wasn't there when she left the house. She pulled out the velvet box and looked to Chris on stage who just smiled and nodded. The band began to play as Carrie opened the box.

**I get a feeling, I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles and I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me, it's gonna be okay**

Carrie looked over the ring and saw the sapphire embedded in the ring cut in heart shapes. The infinity signs looked as if the linked through the heart and continued around. Carrie counted three sapphire hearts.

**And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

Chris smiled at the shock in Carrie's eyes and on her face. She chuckled watching as Carrie looked between her and the ring in her hands.

**I know you've been watching, choosing the moment  
But I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
And now that we're standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say**

Chris knows she watches. Just doesn't call her out knowing she would get embarrassed. Carrie got in deeper than Shay ever did.

**I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

Chris was ready to make this work. She was ready to fall in love again and she wanted it to be with Carrie. She just needed the other girl to know she was serious about this. Carrie ponders everything the best she can in her head. Chris was pouring her heart the best she could and was doing it with a smile and confidence.

**Nothing is certain, this I know  
Wherever we're headed, I'm ready to go**

Carrie smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek and Chris handed the guitar over to one of the band kids who took over playing for her and jumped off the stage that was three feet off the ground with the mike in hand. She made her way over to Carrie and the students parted making a path. She sang the last part to Carrie.

**I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall... in love tonight  
Yes I'm ready to fall... in love tonight**

Chris took Carrie's hand without the ring in it and held it tight.

**Yes I'm ready to fall... in love tonight  
In love tonight  
In love tonight.**

The song ended and applause roared and cheering soon followed.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"Well what?" Carrie teased.

Chris brought the mike to her mouth and took a deep breath. "I love you Carrie and I'm ready to admit it and I fell for you before tonight but I'm ready to fall this time." She then added. "For as long as you'll have me and if you'll have me." There was a collective amount of 'aww's from the crowd around them.

"I love you too." Carrie said into the mike before handing it off to someone in the crowd and pulling Chris into a mind blowing and world shattering kiss in front of the whole student body. They could talk and gossip all they liked but it didn't mean the two would care.

Carrie pulled away when air became an issue and smiled shyly as Chris slipped the ring on.

"I love you." Chris grinned keeping her arms around Carrie's waist.

"So you've said."

"It feels great to say it out loud." Chris said as Carrie kissed her softly once more. "So I have to ask…will you be my girlfriend?" Chris asked as Carrie kissed her harder and deeper this time. "I'll take that as a yes." Chris said pulling away.

"Make it a hell yes." Carrie smiled dragging her out of the room and out of the school to the Jeep where she proceeded to kiss her against the door. "Now take me home." Carrie husked and Chris didn't need to be told twice.

**

* * *

**

**Review please. =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**When reading this chapter I suggest you listen to 'Ready to Fall' by Joey Fatone. I don't own the song but it is the one Chris will be singing.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24**

Carrie was awake before Chris the next morning. Their naked bodies in a tangled yet comfortable mess on her bed with only a sheet covering them. Now Carrie understood why she was awake. She hated the cold. It woke her up. She reached over and pulled the comforter over their bodies. Curling into Chris' side Carrie realized that there was no place she wanted to be other than where she was at the moment.

Carrie pushed a few stray hairs back and smiled at the innocence that Chris portrayed while asleep and smiled wide. She kissed Chris' bare shoulder and smiled. She played with the silver tungsten ring around her ring finger with a smile. She felt as if every dream came true last night. Well almost every.

Chris stirred beside her and turned to face her before stretching. "Morning." Chris yawned covering her mouth. Carrie smiled and kissed her but Chris pulled away. "Morning breath."

"I don't care." Carrie said pulling her to her.

"I do."

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Carrie asked.

"Not with morning breath."

"If you don't I will withhold them and sex for a day but no on the same day." Carrie threatened as Chris chuckled and kissed her.

"Empty threats."

"How would you know?"

"You have that look." Chris said as the door was flung open and they jumped apart covering themselves with the sheet.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" Garcia cried covering her eyes. Her outburst brought Emily and JJ rushing upstairs with the rest of the team who was there to pick the girls up for a day out.

"Uhh…" Reid, Morgan and Rossi turned away.

"We'll be downstairs." Hotch said covering Jack's eyes as he and Haley led the guys downstairs.

"I guess we're even?" Emily offered up to Chris who nodded. Both girls were crimson.

"We're heading out for a day at the park, you two get dressed ok?" JJ said as the two nodded. "Come on you two." JJ said pulling them downstairs.

"Did that just happen?" Chris asked as Carrie nodded.

"Yeah." Carrie said as Chris hung her head.

"We should get ready."

"You're right."

When they walked down Reid refused to make eye contact with them. Morgan and Rossi were the same.

"You act as if you've never seen girls naked!" Chris cried throwing her hands up and making her way to the kitchen.

"We have, just not two girls we look to as nieces." Morgan said as Reid nodded.

"Does that mean I get to call Dave grandpa Dave?" Chris asked as Rossi furrowed his brow.

"I'm not that old."

"You're old enough to be my grandpa." Chris pointed out as Rossi frowned.

"What about me?" Hotch asked as Chris smiled.

"That's easy. You're Uncle Aaron and she's Aunt Haley." Chris said.

"So we're uncles too?" Reid asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah."

"You might as well be." Carrie giggled taking Chris' hand.

Garcia caught on. "When were you two going to tell your favorite aunt?" Garcia asked as Haley quirked an eyebrow.

"Favorite?"

"Irrelevant." Garcia said turning back to the teens.

"Catatonic as of since our trip to New York a week ago and together as of last night." Carrie smiled nudging Chris who blushed.

"You slept together the same night?" Reid asked as the teens blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, Chris here is really romantic." Carrie beamed as Chris looked down. "Oh don't act as if you don't get a lot of compliments." She teased.

"I don't." Chris said. "Not really anyway. I get a lot about how good I am at sports and music and how I look, but most don't know my personality like you, Tara, Devin and Damian know. Well Lindsey and Shay by default, but I was on my own mostly as a kid." Chris shrugged.

"Well get used to it." Carrie said kissing her softly.

"Can we go know?" Morgan asked. "I'm ready to get my chow on."

"Yeah, we'll take Chris' car." Emily said as Chris looked at her.

"Why mine?"

"Because we need an off road vehicle to get to the park we are going to." Rossi said as they headed out.

They piled into Chris' Wrangler, Rossi's Ford Explorer and Morgan's Suburban.

"How do you guys know about this place?" Chris asked looking around.

"Rossi's place isn't too far from here." Hotch said. "He owns this land."

"Well sorry for trespassing." Chris said as Rossi gave her a look. "You don't exactly gate off anything, I was driving one day and just found this place by coincidence." Chris explained.

"No harm no foul." Rossi smiled as he and Morgan set up a grill.

Reid and Emily pulled out the lounge chairs while Haley and JJ got the blankets. Chris and Carrie were unloading the coolers of food and drinks while Garcia watched over Jack.

Once everything was set up JJ pulled out a soccer ball and some miniature goals. "Anyone up for a game?" She asked.

"You're on." Morgan said.

"Carrie? Chris?" JJ asked.

"Oh, sure." Chris said as Carrie nodded.

"I'm on JJ's team." Carrie said as Chris pouted.

"Fine, but if you lose you're doing laundry tomorrow." Chris smiled.

"If I win you have to do it and clean the bathroom."

"Bathroom's already cleaned." Chris smirked.

"Fine, you do the laundry and sleep in your own bed till Tuesday." Carrie smirked as Chris gasped and stared at her in shock. "Not an empty threat this time, it's a wager." Carrie smirked.

"Morgan I swear to all that is holy…"Chris trailed off as they set the net's up

"We need goalies." JJ said as Haley smiled.

"I'll help Chris out." Haley said going over to the goal.

"Em?" JJ batted her eyes and the other snickered as Emily sighed and got up and went to the other net.

Chris made a whipping motion and sound in her direction making Haley and Morgan laugh.

"I can still ground you." Emily reminded as Chris stopped laughing.

"I guess I'm the ref." Rossi said taking the ball. "Ready?" He asked as Chris stepped up and JJ met her for the ball drop.

Rossi dropped the ball and it was graciously taken by Chris who kicked it up and used her head to hit it toward Morgan who took the ball down the field till Carrie caught up and stole it only for it to be stolen by Chris who kicked it into the net past Emily.

Derek and Chris high fived and Emily picked up the ball.

"How about a wager of our own Derek?" JJ asked.

"Sure you want to?" Derek asked as JJ smirked.

"Yeah, if we win you're buying me lunch for a week and if we lose I'll buy you lunch and coffee for a week." JJ proposed and Morgan nodded.

"You're on."

"I got ten on JJ and Carrie." Rossi said as Hotch nodded.

"I'm in on that." Hotch said. "Ten says Morgan and Chris pull it off."

"So am I, put my money on JJ and Carrie." Reid said handing Rossi a ten.

"No faith." Garcia huffed handing Rossi a ten. "I'm with my chocolate Adonis and precious niece." Garcia smiled then turned to the said pair. "You better win." She said with a look that scared both Morgan and Chris.

In fifteen minutes it was a tied game at ten to ten.

"Game point!" Rossi announced as he dropped the ball and Chris let JJ take the ball but pretended as if she didn't do it on purpose.

"Damn it!" Morgan cursed as Chris smiled and sprinted up till she was right beside JJ before making her move. She stole the ball, spun so she was facing the other way and kicked the ball into the air. The others followed it in the air till the sun got in their eyes.

The ball landed and Chris was right on it and kicked it to the net. Emily tried to stop it but only grazed the ball as it went in.

Morgan cheered and lifted Chris off the ground spinning her around.

"What was that?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged.

"A move that won us a national title." Chris beamed.

Rossi and Reid grumbled as they handed the money to Garcia and Hotch.

"Is that even legal?" Emily asked as JJ nodded.

"She used the sun to her advantage." JJ sighed as Emily kissed her cheek.

"Its ok babe, at least you had fun." Emily said as JJ frowned.

"Yeah, but now I need to get Morgan lunch and coffee for a week." JJ huffed.

"Just make it at home." Emily shrugged. "Chris will help."

"Yeah." Chris said as Carrie thwacked her shoulder. "I'll help while Carrie does laundry." Chris smirked as Carrie glared.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You're luck you're right." Carrie said wrapping her arms around Chris' middle.

"Love you too." Chris whispered kissing her forehead.

"Aww. They're so adorable." Garcia cooed taking pictures. Then she saw it. She grabbed Carrie's left hand lifting it to her face. "This is new."

Carrie blushed. "Chris got it for me."

Emily looked it over. "You did?"

"I designed it and Greg made it for me." Chris said as Emily smiled.

"Maybe you are a romantic." Emily teased as Chris tried to glare but the smile was a permanent fix at the moment.

"How did you two go from not talking to this?" JJ asked.

"She got jealous of some guy and performed a song in front of the whole school for me." Carrie said as Chris blushed.

"You did?" Haley asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not good at talking about my feelings." Chris admitted.

"Well, let's eat." Rossi announced as he sorted out the chairs and folding tables.

Later that night Carrie was teaching Jack how to roast a marshmallow with Haley. A wide smile was planted on Carrie's face the whole time but Chris could see the sadness in them. She missed Danny. She and Carrie talked a lot about their families when they couldn't sleep at night and Chris understood the hurt of missing them.

Emily and JJ who were cuddled up on one of the lounge chairs looked between the two teens.

"I was thinking about cancelling Carrie's therapy sessions." Emily said causing JJ to look up at her.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked as Emily nodded.

"She seems to be doing fine with Chris and I know she misses her family every now and then but I honestly think she doesn't need them."

"She's only been with you about two and a half months are you sure?" JJ repeated.

"Yeah. The best remedy for losing those you love is spending time with the ones you love that are still around cherishing every moment with them." Emily said as JJ kissed her.

"I love you." JJ whispered.

"I love you too."

Carrie sat between Chris' legs and leaned back into her. Chris wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"You ok?" Chris asked as Carrie nodded; the smile still in place.

"Yeah, just thinking about my family."

"And?"

"I know they're watching me from up there and they're never really gone." Carrie said as Chris kissed her head. "As long as you're here with me, everything is ok." Carrie whispered nestling her head in the crook of Chris' neck.

"I'll never leave you."

"You're graduating in June." Carrie pointed out.

"I'm taking a year off school, Lindsey and Ronnie can be as butt hurt as they like."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Carrie asked as Chris nodded.

"I can hold knowledge, besides, I enjoy being with you and if anyone gives you crap I know Tara and the twins will handle it for me." Chris smiled.

**

* * *

Review please. =D**

**I'm sorry to announce that the end is coming up next.**


	26. Epilogue

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**And for those of you who noticed the cross-over congrats. I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**When reading this chapter I suggest you listen to 'Ready to Fall' by Joey Fatone. I don't own the song but it is the one Chris will be singing.  
**

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

It was the day of Chris' graduation and everyone was there. Haley, Jack, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Elizbaeth, Turner and of course Carrie, JJ, Emily, the twins and Tara.

The ceremony was good. It was a nice day out and the graduating class accepted their diplomas and honors and awards as they shook the hands of the principals and teachers.

Chris walked over to her family and they enveloped her in a big group hug.

"Congratulations Christian, I was hoping you would change your mind about taking a break from school but there is nothing I can do to interfere with your life." Elizabeth said hugging her and handing her an envelope. "Open that later." She whispered as Chris nodded and put the envelope in her pocket.

"You did good kid." Morgan said hugging her and lifting her from the ground. He handed Chris a small box and smiled.

Chris opened the box and laughed pulling the badge out. "FBI Agent in training?" she asked as Derek smiled with a shrug.

"Mine next!" Reid shouted handing Chris a wrapped gift.

Chris unwrapped it and found three books. "Uncle Spence I love you." Chris said hugging him as Emily took the books.

"These are medical training books." Emily pointed out.

"I was thinking about going into an EMT program in college, but I'm going to do some CNA classes over the summer and major in business of course while taking a few criminal justice classes." Chris said.

"Keeping your options open even after college, excellent planning." Elizabeth said as Turned smiled and handed her a book.

"You'll have to learn to cook variety foods when you move out on your own." Turner smiled.

"It won't be soon." Emily and Carrie said.

"We didn't really know what you liked so we just got you a gift card." Haley said hugging her as Chris shook her head and hugged her and Hotch and kissed Jack's cheek.

"It's fine." Chris said looking at the Barnes & Noble gift card in her hand. "Thank you."

"I got you something simple." Rossi said handing Chris a bag.

Chris looked through the bag and smiled. "Simple my ass." Chris mumbled.

"Oh you're gonna wear it." Rossi said.

"What makes you so sure?" Chris asked.

"Because your mother is making you, as well as the rest of us." Rossi smirked as Garcia handed her a box.

"I just had to buy them they are perfect for the dress." She squealed as Chris lifted the box and found a pair of black two inch heels.

"Now you're crazy, dress and heels?" Chris asked.

"You got away with converse at the fall formal." Carrie giggled.

"She most certainly will not be going to the ambassadorial dinner in those sneakers." Elizabeth said.

"I really shouldn't be doing this since you have the Jeep but…" Emily trailed off holding out a set of keys to Chris.

"You didn't."

"You enjoy driving fast and crazy so I got you a manual transmission." Emily said as Chris hugged her. "It's an Acura CSX, so please don't crash it, it cost a lot."

"Thank you."

"Does that mean I get the Jeep?" Carrie asked as Chris gave her a 'you're crazy' look. "I'm kidding, but seriously, do I get a car?" Carrie asked.

"When you get a license." Emily said.

"Well, my graduation present is for all three of you." JJ said pulling three keys from her pocket. "Will you move in with me?" JJ asked as Chris took one.

"No questions asked." Chris said.

"I'd love to." Carrie said taking one as JJ looked at Emily.

"Wherever you go I follow." Emily smiled taking the key and kissing JJ softly.

**

* * *

Review please. =D**

**That's the end.**

**IDK about a sequel.  
**


End file.
